Dragon Ball: Ultra Army
by Frozarburst
Summary: Goku and Vegeta grow tired of their training and decide to go out to train other capable fighters to get on their level so the two of them can get a proper challenge and reignite the power of Ultra Instinct. However, this plan may ultimately backfire, and in Universe 9, a much stronger enemy appears. This is a parody borrowing elements from TFS and SSJ9K, plus my own stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Preparation

This is a parody of Dragon Ball not meant to be taken seriously by any means. So if you hate this story...well...shut up.

And please don't sue me, Toei. I beg you. Please don't.

Jokes inspired by Team Four Star

Preparation

By Frozarburst

" _In the pocket dimension of the world of the seven Dragon Balls, a multiversal tournament of power had just ended some time ago. And now, our champions, Goku and Vegeta, two Saiyan warriors and the last of their race (though we're gonna have to wait and see), train at high speeds in the middle of the empty desert with the wise Piccolo, and the combined might of Gotenks to reignite the hidden power of Ultra Instinct!"_

 **Goku** powering up at Kaioken Blue: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Vegeta** powering up at Shinka Blue: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Piccolo** charging his power: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Gotenks:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Everyone powering up as the ground breaks apart below them: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **Piccolo** stopping everyone: Wait, wait! Goku, what are we even doing?

 **Goku:** Good question. Hey, Vegeta, what are we even doing?

 **Vegeta:** You don't remember already?! We were just powering up to break our limiting shells even further! Plus, you're the one who said screaming to the top of our lungs was a greeeeeat idea.

 **Gotenks:** *Cough* *Cough* Y-yeah. And a bit of an ego boost…

 **Piccolo:** You mean like your's?

 **Gotenks:** Hey! I'm not like that! (Turns to Vegeta) ...Am I?

 **Goku** powering down to base form with his arms behind his head: Well, I'm beat. At least we got a little bit stronger now that we've improved that Ultra Blue of your's, Geets.

 **Vegeta:** Ultra Blue? (Whispers) Damn, that kinda rolls off the tongue. Er, uh, yes! Ultra Blue is now more powerful than ever after the tournament! (Points with a devilish grin) And unfortunately for all of you, none of you can achieve it without another technique or catchy name.

 **Piccolo** shrugging: Still doesn't really sound like much of a milestone...

 **Gotenks:** We could make our own versions of God transformations just as well as you can, Dads!

 **Goku** : Really? Ever thought about learning God Ki from Whis?

 **Gotenks** in more of Goten's voice: Well, yeah, kinda…(Switches back) It's just, you guys are so much stronger than that by now. We wanna find something ever better without God Ki!

 **Vegeta** with his arms crossed: Hmph! Seems you're just like your old man.

 **Goku:** Well, there is a form even stronger than Ultra Blue that Vegeta an' I were tryin' to reach again. Both of us got a taste of Ultra Instinct's power back at the tournament, and I was the first to ever master it! But, somethin' inside me exploded and now every time either one of us get close to it's less mastery look, we just keep getting reset.

 **Piccolo:** So that's why I keep having to bring you sleepy heads back home.

 **Gotenks:** Wait, Piccolo, weren't you there too?

 **Piccolo** : Yeah, I was. But in retrospect, it was mostly involuntary.

 **Goku:** Hey, you helped save the universe!

 **Piccolo** : Well that, and I didn't wanna have every other universe get obliterated cause of two space children either! Speaking of, how are the Gods doin' after all that went down, since both of you are with Whis and Beerus still.

 **Goku:** Oh yeah. Everyone's heads are still spinning after I achieved Ultra Instinct, and 17 brought everyone back!

 **Vegeta:** And the clown man's still having trouble believing anyone could beat the grey bald one.

 **Piccolo** chuckling: I know right? As soon as he said "Strength is absolute," he knew he screwed up.

 **Vegeta:** Or when 17 ripped his cute shirt?

 **Everyone:** AHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Vegeta** losing his laugh: Hehehe...He, he's not here, is he?

 **Goku:** Don't think so.

 **Vegeta** slouching: Good! One day, I swear, I will beat him or someone stronger than him all by myself!

 **Goku:** By yourself, huh? I wanna get stronger than him too! It's just too bad I had to get help from 17 and Frieza to beat him last time when I lost the form.

 **Gotenks:** Wait, you got help from Frieza?! AKA, the creepy bad guy with lipstick?!

 **Goku:** Sure did! Guess he wasn't such a meanie after all, huh? He even upgraded his own forms! But, y'know what, 17's more of a mystery with his power. So you can imagine if he and 18 had strength beyond that of Ultra Instinct!

 **Vegeta** chuckling: Oh, the androids? I'd be more inclined to see the bald man get Ultra Instinct. Hehe. Like that'll ever happen.

 **Goku** thinking briefly: …Hey, that's a pretty good idea!

 **Vegeta:** What are you pondering this time, Kakarot?

 **Piccolo:** This better not be another tournament.

 **Goku:** Nono! It's not! Honest! It's just, what if everyone could get Ultra Instinct like I did? YOU could get Ultra Instinct. But we've never even trained people enough to come close to our level! There was Gohan, but not like this! Plus, he has his own shiny transformation!

 **Vegeta:** Are you saying we train people we've never trained before? I can see your son doing just fine, but he's no fighter. And everyone but the androids lack the potential to reach even further in terms of power! Do you honestly believe we can make that happen? That we can train those weaklings to get on our level so we can have a proper challenge?!

 **Goku:** Yeah!

 **Vegeta:** …(Smiles) Ok, fine!

 **Piccolo** , putting his weighted clothes back on: Well, if that's what ya wanna do, you can count me out of it. I can already see that rabbit from the tournament beating you to death using Vegeta as a club.

 **Vegeta:** Keep dreaming, green man.

 **Gotenks:** Aaw. I still have school to go to…

 **Goku:** Oh, don't worry kids. When we're done, we'll be sure to teach you just as much as Whis did! You'll get stronger eventually! Just keep up the good work!

 **Gotenks** fist pumping: Alright!

 **Vegeta:** Where should we start, Kakarot? Want to go visit the bald one and see if 18 wants some of that ass?

 **Goku** : That sounds awesome! (Jets off with Vegeta)

As the Saiyan warriors exit the scene, Piccolo and Gotenks watch with a calm grin on their faces, but slowly, Piccolo's starts to diminish, almost as though he feels something is off.

 **Gotenks:** You ever notice every time we scream, none of us ever lose our voices?

 **Piccolo:** Yeah, our vocal chords are pretty damn strong.

" _Goku and Vegeta have now decided to travel around the world in search of their allies to train them and once again get a proper challenge. However, will it just be about those they know and love on Earth, or will they stretch even further to the stars? And who will they encounter and reunite with? Find out next time on Dragon Ball_ _Z_ _Ultra Army!"_

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2 - Anticipation

" _There goes that classic Dragon Ball Z music playin' again...O-oh! Uh, on the last episode of Dragon Ball Ultra Army, goku and vegeta have decided to go out and gather multiple fighters of their own to train them to obtain even stronger levels of power and give the two the challenge they so desperately crave! But who will they choose? And will they even be enough to surpass their current forms? Find out, RIGHT NOW!"_

 **Anticipation**

 _By Frozarburst_

 **Krillin** with his fist in front of a thief's face: You're under arrest, creep!

 **Thief** pulling out his gun: I don't think so, bub! (Shoots Krillin in the face)

The bullet simply ricochets off of Krillin's forehead when he gives an irritated expression, scaring the tall man on the sidewalk.

 **Krillin:** That's one more charge for attempted murder!

 **Thief** dropping the gun with his arms up: O-ok! I surrender! Just take the money and put it back where it came from, or so help me, cuball!

 **Krillin** grabbing the sack of money: Alright! Another job well done! (Waves at other officers) He's all yours, fellas!

 **Officers** arresting the man: Great work, Krillin! Boy, whatever armor you're wearing must've really payed off, huh?

 **Krillin:** Oh, this isn't armor. (Feels dome) This is hair gel! Waxed the bitch until it shines!

 **Vegeta** floating down to the scene with Goku: Hate to admit it, but that's pretty damn impressive.

 **Krillin** turning around: Oh, hey guys! I'm still working, but I got a bit of time right now. What's up?

 **Goku:** We don't usually say this, but, do you wanna train with us so we can get stronger again?

 **Krillin:** Training? Whaddya mean? You always ask me that. Matter of fact, last time ya did, it was before that Tournament of Power thing. And we only trained for a few minutes in a few small hours.

 **Vegeta:** Yes, but this time, we're not asking cause of some game those two Popo-looking kids are up to on their free time.

 **Krillin** fidgeting: Wait, Popo's here? Where?! First rule of Popo's training is not to talk about Popo's training!

 **Goku** talking fast and whispering: That's why I'm busy looking around. I'm scared. But, a-anyway, this time our training's gonna be different! We're gonna be training on levels even higher than the ones we used before!

 **Krillin:** Oh, like Vegeta's Ultra Blue?

 **Vegeta:** That's still a pretty good name. But better! We're going to be pushing your scrawny necks to reach even greater levels of power beyond that of the Gods!

 **Krillin** with his eyes widening: Ultra Instinct..? But, guys, I'm not like you! I've never experienced fights at godly proportions! I've only seen them! Besides, you're _waaaay_ too strong for me.

 **Goku:** Ohoho, yeah. I forgot. Last time I hit you at my strongest form, I almost killed you...twice. But the way we were trained was much worse, and we're still alive!

 **Krillin:** You mean the toothpaste man is even worse than Popo..?

 **Vegeta:** Y'know, why don't we just show you when you get a break, huh? Surely you'll know where to find us. That is, unless you're scared and weak.

 **Krillin:** Hey, I fought people like Frieza and Goku! And Goku was at his peak last time! I'm pretty sure I can handle it!

 **Goku:** Oh boy! Then, can you find us at the lookout in about...I dunno...2 days or somethin' like that?

 **Krillin** jumping with his fist up: YES! That's when I get a week off! I'll be there! You can count on it! I'll even ask 18 if she wants to join too!

 **Vegeta:** Well, that marks one fighter down. Who else?

 **Goku:** Well, there was 17, but I feel like he'd rather not since he's already pretty strong taking out poachers. But what about Yamcha?

 **Vegeta** and Krillin: Who?

 **Krillin:** Oh, I know Tien's still teaching at his dojo, but he's available! Last time I saw him, he got so strong, I thought he was a Super Saiyan 3-

 **Goku:** WHAAT?! WHERE IS HE?! LEMME SEE EM'! I GOTTA FIND HIM! (Uses instant transmission and warps away)

 **Vegeta and Krillin:** …

 **Vegeta** turning to Krillin: So, what gel are you using?

Meanwhile at Gohan's Place…

Gohan is sitting in his seat next to his bed looking out the window while the TV in his room plays Long Sword Style in a commercial bumper before flipping to an episode of Toon Wars. He's looking pretty somber right now, so Videl comes inside to check and see if he's ok.

 **Videl:** What's the matter, Gohan? You look bored to death.

 **Gohan:** I am. Sorry, I just never felt the same after that whole tournament from earlier. I knew someone like 17 would wish for everyone to come back, but I still feel awful that I fought innocent people just to survive…

 **Videl** putting her hand on Gohan's shoulder: Don't let it get to you. Everyone were pretty much on the same page as you when they fought. No one had a choice but to fight, and they could learn to forgive you for it.

 **Gohan:** Yeah. But those like my Dad really wanted to fight and kind of ignored the stakes until Universe 9 got erased. We're just lucky they've been brought back. But I get the feeling since my Dad's really the guy responsible for giving those two Zenos the idea of the tournament in the first place, the universe we're in would just hate us regardless of what we did. And chances are, someone in there would want revenge. I can't rest if I know I put entire universes at risk…

 **Videl:** What do you think you should do?

 **Gohan:** I think I wanna visit one of them. Universe 6 and 9 are the closest ones I can think of since I fought people from both of them. I know Whis and Beerus like to visit around Bulma's, so I can go there and ask for a lift. Last time I checked, they usually pop up once every few weeks or so.

 **Videl:** Oh sweet! While you're out there, can you do me a favor?

 **Gohan:** Oh sure! No problem! What is it?

 **Videl:** Could you ask Bulma how her mother managed to keep that whole Barbie look so well?

 **Gohan:** Y'know, that's a good question. How does she do it? In fact, I don't even know how old my Dad or uncle are! And Goten and Trunks are still the size of 8 year olds, but they should be near or in their teens! I think it's a genetic thing going on in the Saiyan bloodline.

 **Videl:** Yeah, but still, what about Bulma and her Momma?!

 **Gohan:** Wouldn't be surprised if she were an android…

Meanwhile in Lord Frieza's Armada…

Emperor Frieza rests in his chair, like Gohan on Earth, looking pretty somber unlike most days. One of his soldiers resembling Apule arrives with sweat on his forehead, intimidated at Frieza's power.

 **Frieza Soldier** : Lord Frieza, our men have been able to train for months at the highest level as per your instruction. What should we do now?

 **Frieza:** Oh, I don't know. Things have been getting pretty boring around here. And I know that if I bother to attack the monkeys, they'll just kill me and I'll be revived because marketing. Perhaps maybe it is time I try a much different approach. Do like I used to and observe to see what we're up against before we make anymore mistakes.

Suddenly, Goku pops into reality right in front of Frieza by the window!

 **Frieza Soldier:** What the?!

 **Other soldiers:** I-It's that Saiyan!

 **Goku** looking around: Wow! This looks just like old times! I wonder if they still have a muffin button installed somewhere...

 **Frieza** still relaxed in his chair: Goku, whatever are you doing on my ship?

 **Goku:** Ah, hi Frieza! I've come to ask, did you wanna train with Geets and I to reach levels like Ultra Instinct? That way all of us can get a proper challenge like when I first met you, or when we fought the people at the tournament!

 **Frieza:** My, my, I would definitely love to fight you, considering how strong I've become since that horrible event teaming up with the likes of you..! But, I'd prefer if you find someone else as powerful as you want them to. Perhaps Gohan, another universe's monkey, or, dare I say, the bald one?

 **Goku:** Oh, I already got Krillin. But I don't think my son would wanna join. He's still butthurt over what happened a while ago. And...Wait...Freezer, you're right! (Eyes widen as he points) Caulifla! Kale! I totally forgot about them! (Puts hands on head) Oh man! They're gonna be so mad I hadn't even thought about training them since we last met!

 **Frieza:** Well, that's what you get when you decide to spend your time with toothpaste man and the big-eared fossil.

 **Goku:** Thanks Freezer! I really wanna keep talkin' to ya, but I gotta go! (Uses instant transmission to pop away)

 **Frieza Soldier** coming from behind the corner: U-uh...sir...should we search for him..?

 **Frieza** crossing his legs in his seat: Yes. I can find where he is myself. But let's wait first. We don't want to rush on such a fun occasion.

2 days pass and it's now time for the Universal Training to commence…

Somewhere on a broken part of Universe 6' Earth, a lookout resembling that of Universe 7's still stands tall, though it's worse for wear, as it had been left abandoned for years before and after the Tournament of Power. Atop of it, Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, and Korin converse.

 **Goku:** Boy, it's a good thing we found this lookout, Vegeta! I couldn't think of a better place to train than here!

 **Vegeta:** It's too bad the green one or the other minorities aren't here. This would be a great callback to older times when being here actually meant something. They don't even have their own Popo!

 **Krillin:** I hope they don't have their own Popo! I'm more afraid of him than I am working with Frieza again!

 **Vegeta:** Speaking of, Kakarot, I still haven't forgiven you for working with that clown, even for the few minutes to beat the pale one.

 **Goku:** I figured, Geets. But ask yourself. Look deep down in your big, shiny forehead and ask yourself, if you were in my shoes and you were the one fighting Jiren instead of me, what would you do?

 **Vegeta:** I'd win and let Frieza get sent to Super Hell.

 **Tien:** There's a Super Hell?

 **Vegeta:** I don't know. Religion is a bitch in the world we live in! (Looks up to the sky) And…Is that a flying child?

 **Goku:** Hm?

Coming down into the atmosphere, a small kid, about the size of Goten and Trunks, makes a hard landing down to the surface of the lookout with a wide grin on her face. She straightens out her hat and glasses and waves at Goku and Vegeta.

 **Arale:** Hello again, Son Goku! I came all the way from home to here in one leap! I hope it's an improvement!

 **Goku** giving a thumbs up: It sure is, Arale!

 **Vegeta:** Oh no! Not the living cartoon!

 **Goku:** Aw, com'on Geets! She's not that bad! Besides, she's pretty strong! Plus, she's here just in case something goes wrong and we can't stop it. Y'know, like if Beerus or Champa were to show up and get all riled up cause we don't have any sweets for them.

 **Vegeta:** Er...Alright.

 **Korin:** Daw, aren't you the cute one.

 **Arale** stroking Korin's fur: Hello Mr. Kitty!

 **Krillin:** Say, why are you here?

 **Korin:** I just wanted to get out the tower for a while. Pussy Puddin's already got some house cleanin' to do after that wrap party from earlier.

 **Tien:** Oh really? What was it for?

 **Korin:** For doin' absolutely nothin' longer than everyone else. He even got a trophy for it. By the way, I keep feelin' this wind in the air. I think yo boys are comin'.

 **Goku** speaking to Vegeta without anyone else hearing it: Aw sweet! That way we can train everyone and beat em' up!

 **Vegeta:** _We can't just tell them that, Kakarot. We still have to train them, then we'll beat them all up. Besides, they have to be at their absolute peak when we fight._

 **Goku:** _Oh yeah, you're right! I know what I'll do! I'll stretch the truth a little, and when all things are said and done, we'll tell em' everything! Right after we beat the really strong guys and get Ultra Instinct again!_

 **Vegeta:** Yep! So, who're you routing for? The bald men or the little girl?

 **Goku:** Well, I was hopin' to wait till the fighters we chose show up. Like Bergamo!

 **Vegeta:** Oh great, the furry? Actually, y'know what, tell ya what I'm gonna do. If he gets stronger than everyone else- No! If he gets Ultra Instinct before we can, I'll...I'll propose to the fat Beerus. Plain and simple.

 **Goku:** And if the strong guy you route for gets Ultra Eyesight too, I'll do the same thing!

 **Vegeta:** You're on! ...Wait, what..?

The chosen fighters instantly pop into existence above Goku and Vegeta and fall from the sky, much of them landing just fine, while others like Sorrel get planted face first into the floor. This roster includes: Bergamo, Hit, Majora, Hopp, Sorrel, Kale, Mai, The Supreme Kai (Shin), Caulifla, and 17.

 **Sorrel** with her head stuck in the ground: Oh hey! This doesn't look like the carrot patch I broke into!

Hopp calmly lifts her rabbit friend up from the floor with a smile on her face while Hit, Bergamo, and Majora take the time to assess everything.

 **Hit:** Majora and Bergamo, correct? I take it we're all on the same page?

 **Majora** bowing: Indeed.

 **Bergamo:** Where are we? Is this the realm of the Kai's?

 **Hit:** No. We're in my universe. But of all the places I've traveled to, I have never been here.

 **Goku:** Oh, Hit! I'm surprised you didn't know! This is the lookout for the Nameks in Universe 6, but it was abandoned for a while since the Tournament!

 **17:** Oh, yeah. Good ol' Big Green. You don't have Piccolo with you, huh?

 **Vegeta:** Nah, he bailed. But that's fine, because we have you weaklings to deal with instead.

 **Hopp:** Weaklings?!

 **Caulifla:** She's right! I'll have you know Kale and I beat both your asses in the tournament a while ago before and after we fused! And we even survived Ultra HD!

 **Kale:** You mean, Ultra Instinct?

 **Caulifla** winking **:** Bless you.

 **Shin:** Why did you summon us here, Goku? Especially me of all people! I should be at the Realm of the Kais!

 **Goku:** Oh, Vegeta and I just wanted to train you guys so you can get stronger and, uh, protect the universe when danger arrives! So if we're not around, the multiverse will be safe! It's like aaaaa..an Ultra Army!

 **Vegeta** whispering: _Nice one, Kakarot._

 **Goku:** _Thanks best buddy!_

 **Vegeta:** Plus, we've got some help from the old green Kai to record the whole thing for our amuseme- I mean, research for any knowledge hoarders like Gohan. He should be around here somewhere.

 **Gowasu** by the Time Chamber: Let me know when the action begins! This will be live on GodTube for everyone to see!

 **Mai:** That sounds like it could be fun. But why did you wish for me?

 **Goku:** Ohoho, yeah, uh, we uh...We kinda ran out of ideas…

 **Vegeta:** I remember your future self from Trunks' timeline. She was brave enough to go up against Gods. So I assume you'll do the same?

 **Mai** nervously bouncing her foot against the floor **:** I-I can try. I hope...

 **Bergamo:** This better not be a ruse for a tournament, Son Goku. I haven't forgotten what you and the Omni Kings have done, putting your's and everyone else's worlds at risk!

 **Gowasu:** He has a point, you know. There is no telling whether either one of the Zenos will even consider it once they see this video.

 **Goku** gleefully holding his hand up **:** I swear, by the longest strand of my hair and the name of the fabled Namek Hoe, there is no tournament. Seeing this is all they need!

 **Kale** getting on her knees: Oh, thank goodness…

 **Goku:** Though, that wouldn't be so bad-

 **Everyone** including Vegeta **:** NO!

 **Goku:** Ok, ok! Geez! I'm just... (grins intimately) _**Saiyan**_.

 **Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale** giggling: Aaaahahahahaa...

 **Majora:** So, when do we start our training?

 **Vegeta:** Right now!

 **Krillin:** Wait, wha- (Gets insta-punched by Vegeta) GAK! [ **Krillin Owned Count: 289** ]

Krillin tumbles and smashes into a palm tree face first with his arms spade out, unable to remove himself from it. Everyone else get in their respective fighting stances while Gowasu starts recording live, getting the Grand Priest's attention back at the home of the Omni Kings.

 **Grand Priest:** Ah! It seems that there's an intense sparring session about to take place! And it's featuring Son Goku and Prince Vegeta!

 **Zeno 1:** Son Goku?!

 **Zeno 2:** Prince Vegeta?!

 **Both Zenos:** Lemme see!

The Grand Priest happily pulls up a large makeshift monitor that showcases the battle about to take place in Universe 6 between the Saiyans and the "supposed" most powerful warriors of the multiverse! But just as it begins, back in Universe 9 where Bergamo and his group came from, some of the planets suddenly erupt in flames and destroy themselves from the inside out! Almost all of space is coated in a bright bloody red aura. But somewhere outside of it, a portal of some kind opens up, spawning another, more rugged version of Gohan wearing a jacket, and the one and only, Android/Majin 21 with a jacket of her own that holds a symbol for the Time Patrollers.

 **21:** He's already here…

 **Future Gohan:** He's too powerful for us to handle alone. You'll have to find Goku and Vegeta back at their universe before it spreads.

 **21:** You can't come with me?

 **Future Gohan:** Can't. I've got some place called Absalon to get to. The Loli Kai sure wants to make that clear with me and Trunks.

 **21:** Preach.

 **Future Gohan:** Well, 21, considering who we're dealing with, either one of us could never see each other again, but I've gotta admit, you made our job a lot more fun than it needed to be!

 **21:** Thanks. I'm gonna miss you, Gohan. Just don't die again, ok?

 **Future Gohan:** You too. (Warps away)

 **21:** Right. Now, onto the Saiyans.

" _Goku and Vegeta have gathered all the selected fighters for the Ultra Army! But Goku himself had told a fib and convinced them that there is no tournament. But how will they be able to pull this off? Will the fighters be able to improve their craft in such a short amount of time, or simply be defeated by the two Saiyan Warriors of Universe 7 once again? And why has Majin 21 returned as a Time Patroller? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ultra Army!"_

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Elimination

" _Last time on Dragon Ball Sup- Er, I mean, uh...Dragon Ball Ultra Army, the mighty Saiyan Warriors summon a select group of fighters, and not-so-fighters, whom they've met at the Tournament of Power and the Earth of Universe 7 to train them to become strong enough for them to reignite the power of Ultra Instinct! But, will they be able to stand up to the duo beyond the Gods, or will they be eliminated like pawns in a game? It's time we find out what's in store for both them, and the fates of their universes!"_

Elimination

 _By Frozarburst_

Krillin tumbles after getting knocked away by Vegeta and smashes into a palm tree face first with his arms spade out, unable to remove himself from it. Everyone else get in their respective fighting stances while Gowasu starts recording live.

 **Hopp:** No fair, Widow's Peak! You didn't even give us a chance to show off our powers!

 **Vegeta:** This whole training session is supposed to be a sparring match to build up your strength like we once have! You'll have plenty of time to show us just how capable you are against us. But I should warn you…

Vegetaimmediately transforms into his normal Super Saiyan Blue state; likely saving it's secondary phase for last once everyone reaches their peak.

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot and I have fought and defeated beings beyond that of the self-proclaimed Gods.

 **Hit:** So it's true. You've managed to overcome the might of the strongest in the multiverse. Including Jiren.

 **Shin:** Yes. Who would've thought he was once chosen to be a God of Destruction?

 **17:** Yeah, even the Lorax guy turned into one in the middle of the fight.

 **Caulifla** transforming into a Super Saiyan: Aw great…! So what other things did you hide from us since then? Maybe another transformation stronger than someone like Zeno himself?!

 **Tien:** No, that would be ridiculous. But you guys didn't miss much. All anyone did was get stronger and that's it. OH! There was that time Frieza teamed up to help against Jiren! And that's it, I guess…

 **Goku:** Yep! He sure did help a lot once we beat that Good Ol' Pride Trooper Jelly! Now, who's gonna be fightin' me today? (Turns Super Saiyan Blue) I haven't fought so many people in forever!

 **17:** You're not gonna turn into that Kaioken or Semi-Instinct like last time?

 **Goku:** Nope! I wanna save that till someone reaches their peak! So if ya wanna do that, now's the time! (Holds hands together) Kame…!

 **Mai:** I-Is he gonna…?!

 **Korin:** Blow us to smithereens on the first try?

 **Goku:** Hame…!

 **Hit:** Sure seems that way.

 **Goku** shooting: HAAAAA!

Goku's Kamehameha wave hits the group in a huge fiery explosion, leaving only the fresh scent of burnt floor tiles until the smoke clears, with Hit standing in the very front of the unphased fighters while he has his hands tucked in his pockets like nothing happened.

 **Goku:** _Wow! So Hit's been making improvements too, huh? This is gonna be exciting!_

 **Sorrel** getting on all fours **:** That's it! You're mine, Goku...Kakarot...Whatever your name is! (Leaps forward)

Everyone charge into Goku and Vegeta, but for some reason, Bergamo, Korin, Tien, Majora, and Hit stand by.

 **Bergamo:** Wait, why aren't you going?

 **Tien:** I tend to stick to planning things out before we go up and about like Vegeta always does.

 **Korin:** I just don't wanna break a nail for this.

 **Majora:** Preach.

Hit keeps a close eye on Caulifla and Kale, observing them with key accuracy at their every attack. Kale transforms into a regular Super Saiyan while Caulifla goes straight to 2 at the drop of a hat. She attacks Goku with a swift kick to the stomach, but he grabs her leg and tosses her into Hopp, who's attempting to claw a defensive Vegeta. He simply keeps his guard up using his arms, blocking everyone's attacks for how miniscule they maybe. All Mai is able to do is shoot with her tiny ass gun at Vegeta's waist while those like Shin and 17 fair a bit better, able to knock back Vegeta and Goku a peg. Shin's attacks are still very limited, but what he does is use his invisible kiai attacks to keep the Saiyan confused, as he's more focused on fighting Kale and Caulifla. 17, on the other hand, lets Vegeta lower his guard so he can shoot barrages of ki blasts from his palms at him, smacking almost every single one except for the few, which he blocks with his arms. Hopp comes over towards Vegeta's back while he isn't looking at slashes at him with her extremely sharp claws, but she keeps missing like he isn't there. This is him using an Afterimage technique before he turns around for a moment and holds his hand towards her.

 **Hopp:** !

 **Vegeta:** Big Bang Attack!

Just as Vegeta shoots at Hopp, she's rescued when Krillin tosses a ki blast at Vegeta's attack! It deflects it and carries it up in the air where it sits for a moment as Shortie has his arms up.

 **Krillin:** HAHA! Forgettin' someone, Saiyan Pride?! (Lowers arms) Yagh!

Krillin lowers his short arms down to the ground and releases a barrage of scattering energy balls from where his attack sat in the sky; this time amplified by Vegeta's own attack! One of the falling missiles slams directly at Vegeta's face while Hopp leaps out of the way of the explosions! The other blasts collide with the ground around the fighters; one of which nearly hits Goku on the side, giving Caulifla a chance to use a supercharged kick to his hip, bringing him down on one knee!

 **Goku:** Ak! That was close to my goodies! (Does spin kick)

The Saiyan attempts to knock down the younger one, but she just hops over the attack. Kale comes over with a much stronger ability in the form of a stronger Saiyan-level punch to Goku's cheek, which does cause him to budge, but barely enough to really scratch him now that he's a Super Saiyan Blue, appearing as though he's getting to the point of Vegeta's Ultra Blue.

 **Kale:** ! (Gets blown away) Agh!

 **Caulifla** charging forward **:** You'll pay for that, Goku! (Shoots red ki beam like a Kamehameha)

Goku takes one hand and holds the beam in place while shooting another from his other hand, knocking Caulifla into the sky! But suddenly, he senses something. Kakarot turns over to Tien, who's got a Tri-Beam locked and fully loaded just for him! Notably, it doesn't put a lot of stress on Tien's body this time, as though he's improved his abilities too!

 **Goku:** Uh oh!

 **Tien:** KIKOHO!

Tien's attack blows away Goku just before he could use Instant Transmission to get away! He lands near Vegeta, who's still standing unphased after the Scatter Kamehameha from Krillin.

 **Vegeta:** Don't tell me you're getting soft already, Kakarot!

 **Goku** scratching himself off: Nope! I'm just seein' what everyone's capable of since our last brawl! (Pushes Super Saiyan Blue further)

 **Krillin:** Oh man...I think I really should've kept my head in that tree...

 **Hopp:** Aw, don't be like that. You deflected a "God" level attack with no problem! I couldn't do that at all!

 **Sorrel:** That's never stopped us before! (Hops towards Vegeta)

 **Vegeta:** Well, if it isn't Judy Hopps' long lost cousin, Carrot. And just what do you plan to do against me, Doc? Get Elmer Fudd and tell him it's Saiyan Season? Ahahaha!

 **Sorrel:** Jokes on you though. I'm not the one who got his pride shattered live on TV by Mr. Strength is Absolute! (Thinks to self) _It was at that moment that part of my soul just died…_

Vegeta's smile immediately flips upside down as he turns face to face with Sorrel.

 **Vegeta:** I'm going to start beating you now. (Uses afterimage)

 **Sorrel** startled and confused **:** Oh snap! (Gets punched in the back) GAK!

Sorrel gets sent far from Vegeta before he zooms to her and kicks her in the forehead, knocking her right into a pillar against the Lookout's Time Chamber!

 **Sorrel** getting back up **:** You...You'd hit a girl?! (Charges forward)

Sorrel and Hopp come in together against the Saiyan Prince, both getting their fists grabbed on both sides by him, almost like Zamasu when he fused with Goku Black. He takes his palms and shoots both women away, with Hopp nearly falling off the edge of the Lookout and Sorrel again getting knocked near the Time Chamber! This isn't enough to keep her down, however, as she takes a slingshot that shoots bolts of ki at Vegeta, yet neither blast even scratches him now that he's tapped into God-Level Energy.

 **Vegeta:** You just won't stay down, will you?

 **Sorrel:** Hey, I'm all about staying up! Unlike you, who went and knelt down to Friez- (Gets blasted away) AAAAAAAAAA!

Sorrel crashes right through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's entrance door, landing in the main room against the floor on her back while wearing a silly, yet defeated expression.

 **Sorrel** with her eyes rolling around **:** ...I should really learn to keep my mouth shut…

 **Vegeta** turning back: _How does she even know about Frieza..?! Have I really become THAT popular among the multiverse?! Or, maybe not? Maybe she's just going through what she knows from an illegitimate wiki or something. I know I did just to look up that Jiren fellow before the Tournament. Lying bastards. At least he's not as strong as his brother, El Hermano…_

 **17:** Hey, Veggietales, you might wanna duck.

 **Vegeta** turning back behind him: What?!

17 somehow got behind Vegeta while he wasn't looking and takes a small ki blast while having a shield barrier around the both of them, using it to blow up Vegeta and encase the explosion! 17 managed to shake it off just fine, springing out of the shield with only scratches on his shirt. Whereas Vegeta now has visible blood marks on his back and forehead!

 **Vegeta:** How?!

 **17** : Guess that God-stuff really is just another gimmick to break an arm over, huh?

 **Vegeta** : You worm!

Vegeta's ki rises and 17 jets off calmly as his opponent chases him around the Lookout in flight! They soar underneath the structure, with Vegeta shooting at the young superhuman, only for much of his blasts to bounce off from his shields! Meanwhile, Goku's busy taking on the Saiyan girls and the Supreme Kai, with Tien, Bergamo, and Majora stepping in. Goku mimics Krillin's Destructo Disk and tosses a ki wave that slices everyone's energy beams! Shin, however, splits the energy balls in his hands and morphs them into ki blades like Zamasu's from before. Despite the clear power gap between the two, he manages to hold his own against Goku, at least for a while until he gets a direct punch to the nose, sending him through the Lookout from top to bottom!

 **Goku** : Aw, com'on, Shin! I thought all Supreme Kai's were strong! That's what Gohan once told me!

 **Mai** shooting at Goku: Yaaagh!

 **Goku** : Aw, Mai. That's not gonna get you anywhere! Here. (Spawns small ki bullets) How bout you use these things instead?

 **Mai** : Huh? (Loads bullets) Mm…(Aims at Palm Tree)

Mai's gun shoots a long straight bolt of yellow energy that completely blows up the tree! She looks back at her pistol and slowly begins to wear a devious grin on her face. She's reminded of the first time she ever met Goku and how she, Pilaf, and Shu once fought and captured him years ago.

 **Mai** : I'm back…(Aims at Goku and slowly pulls trigger)

 **Goku:** Kaiokrap..! (Gets outta dodge)

Mai shoots a powerful beam where Goku was standing and blows a hole in the ground!

 **Mai:** I can charge up my attacks like Mega Man! (Begins charge shot)

Goku flies up to the air and uses afterimage to try and avoid Mai's beams, but Shin and Kale reemerge and distract him. The try and attack both at once, but Goku manipulates the energy in his palms to form sort of a ki whip, smacking them away. Kale stays in the air and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, almost turning herself into a berserker for a split second out of annoyance. Before Goku could use the same energy he has to form a small Kamehameha, he is suddenly paused in the middle of a few seconds by Hit's Time Skipping ability. Only this time, it's slowing his opponent down, not everyone around them. Both Mai and Kale take the opportunity to shoot at Goku together with a fully charged shot and a Saiyan 2-powered beam, only for him to break out of Hit's hold on him and briefly transforms into his Blue Kaioken to push everyone away from him, but with lesser force and power.

 **Goku:** Alright! That's more like it! For a minute there, I thought I'd actually get myself cut from all those shots! I ain't plannin' on changin' my gi for this again, or else Chi Chi's gonna have a fit!

 **Vegeta** still flying after 17: _Oh great. You're using that Kaioken technique again? Think you can surpass me like you have before?!_ (Stops flying and powers up more)

Vegeta's hair starts turning into the royal blue of his ascended Super Saiyan Blue stage, but just enough to indicate that he's not completely ready to go all out with it. He uses this Semi-Ultra level to boost himself right in front of 17; who for a second was far from Vegeta's reach. This doesn't scare the android, however, and he just gets startled for a moment.

 **17:** Mph!

 **Vegeta:** You won't defeat me like your sister once had, cyborg!

 **17:** Honestly, I dunno what I am anymore. Cyborg, robot, meta human? It doesn't matter.

 **Vegeta** throwing a punch **:** Grr..!

17 ducks underneath Vegeta's fist and rockets himself back up to the Lookout while the saiyan prince chases him again. But before he could get to the floor of the structure, Hopp, still holding onto the edge, grabs a hold of his leg and shocks him!

 **Vegeta:** What the..?!

 **Hopp:** You can't run from me! (Sharpens claws) Not this time!

Hopp uses the hand grabbing onto the edge of the floor to stab Vegeta's calf, but they don't pierce him all the way. Vegeta cringes and attempts to fly and shake Hopp off, who's now stuck on his calf muscle in a rather embarrassing display, much to Gowasu's entertainment from a distance.

 **Gowasu:** So it would seem that the Saiyan Prince is not as mighty as he once seemed, with or without Super Saiyan God, and the Potara Earrings. Oh! Wait! That's right! I forgot! The other two Saiyans may need these to defeat Goku!

 **Goku** charging a small ki blast: Take this!

 **Gowasu:** Goku, wait! Don't let them get killed! (Takes out Potara Earing)

 **Goku:** Oh, you're right! Kale, Caulifla, you can borrow Gowasu and Supreme Kai's Potara Earrings for another fusion!

 **Shin:** Oh, so that's also why you've summoned me! But, fusions like these only last but an hour.

 **Kale:** We could always save those for when we need them most, Caulifla…

 **Caulifla** rising to the air **:** Mmmm...Nah! Let's just do it. It wouldn't hurt.

 **Kale:** Yay!

Shin and Gowasu toss their earrings to the two ladies and they put them on to form Kefla once again! When they combine, a huge ball of light shines down on everyone, including Sorrel, who's still beaten and laying on the Time Chamber floor. Kefla immediately jets towards Goku, who multiplies his Kaiken 5x and blocks her incoming Cannonball Fist with both arms!

 **Goku:** That power work on me like before now that I've got all my stamina up, Caulelfka!

 **Kefla** tilting her head: Huh..? (Gets kicked away) Gah!

Kefla is pushed further from Goku, but she takes both palms and charges a combined attack that she uses to make a massive ki beam, hitting the other Saiyan warrior and blasting him back down to the floor! This damages him greatly, as Goku isn't able to move for a second before he jumps just in time away from Kefla's incredibly fast stomp with raw power exploding from it! Vegeta notices this and shoots a small blast at Hopp's claws, severing them from his leg and letting her fall! He takes a multitude of rapid-fire bolts and aims at her, forcing the fusion to knock them all away simultaneously, getting faster and faster as they keep throwing her off from both sides! This tires her out for a second and Goku uses Instant Transmission to shoot a Kamehameha right to the stomach, sliding her across the Lookout!

 **Kefla:** Eugh…(Wipes blood from face and grins) You weren't THIS strong in the tournament until you had that cheap Ultra Instinct technique! Well we've got stronger too! (Gets back up) Check this out! (Transforms straight to Super Saiyan 2)

 **Goku:** OH GOODIE! It's even stronger than last time! (Gets headbutted in the Dende) GHUU…!

Goku is sent right into the side of the building where the Time Chamber sits and Kefla gives chase as those like Mai, Tien, Shin, even Krillin get motivated.

 **Krillin:** I'm probably gonna die, but I'm gonna try and get at least one shot at Goku for ol' time's sake! (Jets for battle)

 **Tien:** May as well charge another Tri Beam. That'll dent em! (Flys to combat)

Back where Hit, Majora, and Bergamo stand, they each give pretty chill expressions to the fight in front of them, where Bergamo seems unsure of everything, Hit gives a rather serious look, and Majora simply smiles.

 **Majora:** Hm. Adequate.

 **Bergamo:** I'm sorry?

 **Majora:** As powerful as Kefla is, I don't believe it will be enough to take down someone as strong as Son Goku.

 **Bergamo:** What do you know? You never fought him! I've seen and matched his raw power. It's limitless! But she may have a chance at actually beating him!

 **Majora:** Not if she keeps throwing everything away. Hit, you might want to stand by them in case…

 **Hit** nodding: …(Flys off)

 **Bergamo:** What're you gonna do?

 **Majora:** I must go as well. It's time for me to be a master. (Leaps forward to the battle)

 **Bergamo** shaking his head: This is hopeless…(Leaps to the Time Chamber) _If only my brothers were with me. They've always been there._

In the building, Goku and Vegeta battle the Ultra Army to a stand still, surprising and satisfying both of them!

 **Vegeta** blocking Shin, Tien, and Krillin's attacks: Impressive! You all are actually taking on levels of Gods. Perhaps you weren't as useless as I imagined. (Shoots Double Galick Gun)

 **Tien** hopping out of the way: Well, it's like I said before. F& k powerlevels. (Kicks Vegeta's arm)

 **Vegeta:** Gah..! (Pulls self together) Tch! (Throws Ultra Ki punch at everyone)

Vegeta's punch does like hit and leaves a huge impact at a distance away from him, destroying much of the corridor leading to the Time Chamber and exposing the outside! Krillin uses his Destructo Disks to slice all the falling debris. But Vegeta himself comes over and does a direct kick to his stomach!

 **Krillin** , unable to scream: aaaaah….

 **Vegeta:** And to think, you're the one who could have killed me years ago when I was down! (Slams Krillin to the floor) How does that make you feel?

 **Krillin** with his face planted to the floor: I feel like I'm gonna throw up…(Gets kicked away) Agh!

Krillin crashes on his dome next to 17, who's landing at the scene by Majora and Hit.

 **17:** Oh, hey Baldi. Say, why didn't Sis decide to come with?

 **Krillin** flip turned upside down **:** I don't really know. All she said was that Goku's in for it this time, and that's it. Right now, though, I'm more worried about Vegeta.

 **Majora:** The Legendary Assassin and I should have enough power to take them on. (Starts to walk off) Oh, and one more thing, Krillin.

 **Krillin:** Yeah? (Gets hit by shoe) Gah! **[Krillin Owned Count: 290]** I deserved that...

 **Majora** giggling: Hmhmhm. (Looks towards Vegeta) So you're the Saiyan Prince called, Virginia.

 **Vegeta:** That's Prince Vegeta, Ears. Did you not hear Cuball say it a second ago? And just what are you wearing? (Chuckles) Are you some kind of ballet dancer or something?

 **Majora:** Actually, yes. (Puts arms up) A very graceful one at that. (Starts stepping towards Vegeta)

 **Vegeta:** Oh God. I'm dealing with Looney Toons. (Puts fists up and goes in for an attack)

Vegeta starts skipping back and forth to Majora attempting a swift blow to his face, only for Hit to suddenly appear in a Time Skip to Vegeta and throw his fist into his chest! For a moment, Vegeta is stunned, and Majora gets in front of him and does a nice clean spin kick to his cheek, knocking him right through a wall in front of Gowasu's camera view! This shocks the Grand Priest and the Zenos, watching from their realm.

 **Zenos:** Ooooh!

 **Zeno 1:** Vegeta's been knocked...

 **Zeno 2:** The f%$k out!

 **Grand Priest:** It seems these fighters from the tournament never truly had a time to shine until now. And it looks like our champions are evenly matched with them. This, however, also increases the chances of Ultra Instinct being unlocked again, should Son Goku or Prince Vegeta be pushed further.

 **Zeno 1:** I'm rooting for Son Goku!

 **Zeno 2:** And I'll be rooting for Vegeta Sama!

 **Zeno Attendant 1:** Do you know what this means?

 **Zeno Attendants:** Yes! Place your bets everyone!

 **Grand Priest:** All those in favor of Goku or Vegeta, cast your votes!

In the planet of the Kais back in Universe 7, the Elder Kai and Kibito watch from their viewing orb as the event plays out. Even the Grand Kai back in Other World views the scene with utter confusion as to who to choose. Though his first guess would be Goku, seeing as though he's always managed to achieve vast amounts of power in what feels like a few minutes. Back down at the fight, Kefla and Mai start blasting the crap out of Goku, but neither of their shots are enough to take the experienced fighter down. He takes his his Kaiken and manipulates the aura around him to send shockwaves of ki at the two, which would likely kill Mai had it not been for her ki bullets slicing through them. Kefla hops over the waves and when Goku shoots a red and blue beam at her while she's still in the air, she takes her ki charged hand and grabs onto the attack itself and flips from it, taking her fist and releasing an incredibly powerful blow to Goku's face that then shoots out another ki blast that blows him right through the Lookout from top to bottom!

 **Kefla:** That's what ya get for playin' those games with Ultra Instinct, you loon! (Starts phasing in and out of Super Saiyan 2) What the..?

In one abrupt instance of rising God Ki, Goku roars a similar sound to when he achieved the omen of Ultra Instinct, but not quite as loud or powerful. A white aura shines from him for a brief second, boosting him back up to Kefla. His speed is near a level of the form he's trying to achieve again, and he uses it to his advantage to try and hit the Saiyan woman up close. But just before his punch could land, Hit gets in the way and grabs it.

 **Kefla:** Woah..! Were you aiming at my cleavage?!

 **Hit:** Your target is Vegeta now. I will deal with Son Goku myself.

 **Kefla:** Hey, I was fine! I could take him! Then again, last time something like this happened, we got eliminated...Hm…(Hops towards a downed Vegeta)

 **Hit** still holding Goku's fist **:** You're near Ultra Instinct's Omen, but not among that level just yet, Goku. (Punches the opposite direction)

When Hit throws his punch a different corner from him, Goku immediately pulls his arm up and blocks the attack coming from his left with his eyes closed!

 **Goku** grinning: Hmp! (Slings Hit into the air)

Hit spins into the ceiling, but when he does, his body phases right through it. This confuses Goku, but only long enough for him to realize that Hit's already using his Time Skip on him. He starts blocking attacks from just about every direction while Hit is shown standing far from him, observing his movements and actions, not blinking or breathing once.

 **Hit:** …There!

Suddenly, Goku is struck right near his heart, temporarily keeping him stunned and in pain! He grabs onto his chest and backs off while Hit starts increasing the speed of his abilities, knocking the Saiyan back and forth like a pinball!

 **Hit:** My Time Skip is unbeatable now!

Goku continues to get pummeled from all corners by Hit at speeds that even he can't fathom anymore, until abruptly, Goku's eyes briefly and he roars with his fists raised, somehow punching Hit out of his Time Skip at speeds like his own! Hit just shrugs it off by holding his chest with one hand, but he notices that Goku's eyes closely resemble the time he first unlocked Ultra Instinct, like he did a second ago. Only this time, he's not able to hold it long, as he quickly phases out of the form.

 **Goku:** Ugh...You almost did it, Hitman! Anymore hits like that and I'm gonna get Ultra Phantom all over again!

Bergamo arrives next to Hit and powers up with whatever energy he can muster on his own, but with less enthusiasm than usual.

 **Goku:** Oh! Bergamo! I haven't fought you in a long time! Wanna go for a round two and see if you can beat me?

 **Bergamo:** I'd rather be erased by my own God of Destruction that to be beaten by the likes of you again..!

 **Goku** : Aaw, com'on! Don't be like that! I'll even power down my attacks for ya till you get stronger!

 **Bergamo** : ...That's not gonna make a difference, but alright. (Powers up palms) Shall we, Assassin?

 **Hit:** Indeed.

Back with Vegeta, he's busy taking on everyone again, especially Majora and Kefla, getting hit a few times but always managing to get back on his feet pretty quickly. Almost all of Majora's movements are so smooth and easy to follow, yet so fast at the same time! He keeps smacking Vegeta in the face, leaving visible hand prints on his forehead to the point where it turns red. Even at a powered up Super Saiyan Blue to Ultra Blue, he's still being overwhelmed. Kefla's no help to him either, as she, at a Super Saiyan 2, is able to bring down the Prince himself! Shin and Tien come over to the group and Shin uses an invisible energy of some sort from his eyes and palms to hold Vegeta down to his knees while Tien uses a fully charged Tri Beam to do the same! Majora hops back and Kefla prepares a full-powered cannon blast thinking to lower Vegeta's current form down to at least a regular red Super Saiyan God.

 **Vegeta:** Gr..! Tch..! Oh no! Me, a man who single handedly defeated a God of Destruction and had managed to challenge all the Gods is about to be brought down by mere low-class warriors! Whatever shall I- JK. I still have plenty more juice. (Boosts back up and erupts) RAAAAAAAAGH!

Vegeta's power up into the absolute peak of Ultra Blue's transformation blows almost everyone away, but Kefla shoots her attack anyway at the prideful prince, and he shoots an equally charged Final Flash at her, with the base of the beam colliding with Kefla's while the rest travels from the Lookout to space! The fusion keeps the attack at bay as the rest of the structure shakes and crumbles! Seeing this, Bergamo attempts to mimic Vegeta's style and shoot a Danger Beam at Goku, forcing him to dodge from it. But this gives Hit a chance to Time Jump right in front of him and deliver a kick to his hip, tripping him right into the beam! This, unfortunately, wasn't enough to damage him. Bergamo gets surprised, and he's quickly blasted away by one ki blast from Goku, yet while he's falling, he stretches his hand out for another blast that sends the one he took directly back at Goku, blowing a hole in his gi!

 **Goku:** No! My bae's gonna murder me when I get back!

Hit elbows Goku right into the floor, but he flips over and uses both feet on Hit's stomach, kicking him away! He uses his Time Skip again, throwing hands from all around Goku, only for him to hop past them all and start fighting within the skip! He blows Hit into the wall and breaks the ability, when behind him, Bergamo attempts a fully charged ki beam that only scratches more of Goku's clothes. This forces him back into his Kaioken Blue technique and starts wailing on the poor wolf yet again with even greater force, seemingly phasing into the omen of Ultra Instinct and losing his mind. He starts beating Bergamo's face to death against the floor with a straight face not able to let go of his seemingly mindless state. But Majora immediately comes over and does a flying heel kick to Goku's forehead, knocking him out of whatever he's feeling! 17 also returns smashing right into Goku with his shield barrier, still causing him to stumble backwards as he's reverting back to normal.

 **Goku** holding his forehead **:** Ouch...Feels like I just got some sense knocked into me. (Looks at Bergamo's buried face) Bergamo? You ok?

 **Bergamo** with his face under rubble **:** …

 **17:** I think you did a number on him, Son.

 **Majora:** Let me revive him.

 **Goku:** K! (Flies off to other fighters)

Vegeta and Kefla's beams continue to clash, but Kefla's last ditch effort starts dwindling down.

 **Kefla:** Tch..! Rrr..! I, refuse, TO LOSE!

Kefla suddenly ups her own power and increases the size of her beam to that of Vegeta's! He gets surprised, and he quickly becomes overwhelmed by its sheer force! To save himself, he blows a hole in the ground with one hand and barely makes it into it as the attack starts tearing him up! It travels past the atmosphere of the planet to a distant moon, completely destroying it! With the beam struggle is over, Kefla looks at the Saiyan Prince and notices that he still managed to hold onto his current form, but just barely after how devastating that last blast was. He keeps phasing in and out of Ultra Blue to regular Blue while twitching from the amount of pain he's in.

 **Vegeta** struggling to stand: Tch..! Erugh..! (Grins)

 **Kefla:** What's wrong? Ya lost your marbles?! (Starts defusing) Wha..?!

Kefla immediately defuses back into Caulifla and Kale from a loss of power!

 **Kale:** !

 **Caulifla:** Agh! Wha...What just happened?!

 **Vegeta:** Your potara's just ran out of energy from that last blast! (Charges Galick Gun) Which means..! (Shoots at the duo)

 **Caulifla and Kale** getting blasted away: AAAGH! (Crashes into Lookout entrance)

Both Saiyans crash in a fiery explosion by the entrance of the Lookout, beaten and broken in the crater they made!

 **Kale:** I-I don't really understand. How did we lose so much power for our fusion..?

 **Caulifla:** That was our strongest ki-blast. We might've drained all the power we needed to keep the fusion for an hour…

 **Vegeta** stepping forward: Ah. Fast learner. (Holds hand out) Don't worry. I assure you, neither of these attacks will kill you. But you'll wish they did. (Shoots)

Before the attack could strike at the two, Hit immediately senses it and uses his Time Skip from the position he's in against the wall to zoom over to Vegeta and knock one of his legs down, throwing off his beam and sending it to the sky! Vegeta breaks through his Time Skip and forces a full powered Ultra Blue punch right into Hit's abdomen! This hurts causes him mutter a sound of pain, but he takes his arms and wraps them around Vegeta's, tossing him right into the Time Chamber where he crashes into the pillars!

 **Kale:** Wow Hit! How were you able to take a direct blow from a level past gods?!

 **Hit:** Experience. (Spits out blood)

 **Caulifla:** That beat down you got from Jiren must've really rubbed off on ya, huh?

 **Vegeta** slowly rising: OH! So you've improved your abilities too? For once, I admit, this was actually worth it!

 **Sorrel** from a distance: Ahem!

 **Vegeta** turning around: What..?

Behind Vegeta stands Sorrel, back on her feet after the beat down she received from him.

 **Vegeta:** Ohahahaha! It's you again? And just what do you plan on doing to me now?

Hopp suddenly comes over and hops on Vegeta's head and flips to Sorrel, landing perfectly next to her.

 **Hopp:** Hey, Vegetable! Remember that time you kicked me in the tournament?! Well here's my retort! (Holds Sorrel like a football) HOP GUN! (Spins and throws Sorrel at mach speed)

 **Sorrel** flying: YEE!

Sorrel headbutts Vegeta in the gut before he could get up from the floor and sends him flying through the door to the Time Chamber! Before he could land, he takes a small ki blast and shoots it at her, but Hopp jumps in front of her and deflects it with a Volleyball Uppercut, hitting Vegeta and causing an explosion from outside the Time Chamber that almost completely destroys the front door! The smoke clears, and Vegeta had managed to tank the shot with his guard up, feeling mildly annoyed by this. But before he could react with a Galick Gun, he looks at the damages and begins to smile.

 **Vegeta** beginning to laugh: Pfft...Pahahahaha!

 **Sorrel:** Alright! Thanks for the save, buddy!

 **Hopp:** Yeah! I knew we'd show that Widow's Peak who's...Uh...Honey…

 **Sorrel:** Yeah?

 **Hopp:** Where's the door?

 **Sorrel:** Hopp, whaddya mean? It's right there. It hasn't gone away from the blast!

 **Hopp:** Then, why can't we see anything back outside?!

 **Sorrel** : ...Oh shit...

Goku proceeds to decimate everyone he fights. Tien with one chop to his back, Krillin again with a punch to where his nose should be **[Krillin Owned Count: 291],** Mai, getting light pinch in the arm that causes her to faint, and Shin flung around by the mohawk. Eventually, Goku's met with Caulifla, Hit, and Kale for round two.

 **Goku:** _Not good! At this rate, they'll be no more fighters left! Only 17, Hit, and Majora were enough to bring us down! Even Kefla's gone! But, maybe even without the fusion, Kale and Caulifla could still do a lot on me!_

 **Caulifla:** Hey Goku, you still didn't fight us to get to your level like you should've!

 **Goku:** Aw, and I was hoping everyone else would last a lot longer. But I think even without your fusion, you can still power up even further! Maybe even to a Super Saiyan 3! But first, you've gotta keep your mind tapped into the power of God Ki!

 **Caulifla** powering back to a Super Saiyan: Bring it on, martial artist!

Kale and Caulifla start transforming while Hit stands behind them, watching over the two. Meanwhile, Majora resuscitates Bergamo and 17 gives him a boost of energy to get his strength back.

 **Bergamo:** Ugh…(Holds forehead) Why did you do it? I was gonna end up in that position again anyway!

 **17:** Well, so much for bein' a team player. (Walks off) That's my que to leave.

 **Majora:** What's the matter, Bergamo? Everyone else is fighting but you. All you've done was throw out petty ki blasts, yet the rest of us have fought like Gods themselves! Even better than the tournament!

 **Bergamo:** That's the problem. The tournament. That whole twisted event broke me. I have nothing. Even if I were to get stronger, I'll just be shoved to the side and used as a plaything by the Omni Kings...False Gods! I can't even protect my own universe from threats as big as Goku himself, with or without my brothers! What's the point of continuing if I'm ultimately useless? Besides, Son Goku and Vegeta don't need us. They can protect the multiverse themselves. We're all weaker than them, both before and now.

 **Majora:** Yes. Perhaps we were a bit weak at the time. Maybe the Gods did treat us like pawns.

 **Bergamo:** Yeah. They did...

 **Majora** leaning close to Bergamo's face: But they're not back here, are they?

 **Bergamo:**...No.

 **Kale** throwin' hands: We're still able to take you on, Goku!

 **Goku** blocking the attacks **:** Oh yeah? We'll see about that! I'll give you two the absolute strongest attack I can dish out right now! The strongest Kamehameha you'll ever see before Ultra Instinct comes back!

 **Caulifla:** It didn't work before, so whaddya think it's gonna do now?

 **Goku:** I dunno! But it's sure to knock you guys silly if you don't act now! (Puts hands together and charges a ki blast) One more slip up, and you'll be walkin' around smellin' like snacks! KA-ME…!

 **Majora:** Sure, someone like the Saiyans are strong now. But then there are those like you who would stand up to them. I've heard stories about you and your siblings. You fought in unison. You knew what you were doing. You never hesitated in a fight no matter the size of it. Almost every warrior takes pride in their abilities. And then there are those like you who also think of those who can't defend for themselves, even if you're not from their universe.

 **Goku:** HA-ME..!

 **Bergamo** starting to tear up **:** I just...I just wanted to save everyone, and prevent all this from happening, and I failed…

 **Majora:** No you didn't. With your persuasion, and your purpose, you've given everyone the motivation to save not just their own, but everyone. If not through through Goku, then-

 **Goku:** HAAAAAA!

Goku fires his strongest Kamehameha at Kale and Caulifla and they hold the beam as much as they can, but it overwhelms them and pushes them out of the air! The beam travels down towards Bergamo and Majora, surprising both of them!

 **Bergamo:** !

 **Majora** getting in the way to block the blast: Dammit..! I'm trying to finish my s- (Gets blasted) Sagh..! ...Ugh…!

As soon as the beam collides with Majora, blocking the part of the beam where the absolute power of it comes from, an incredibly large explosion goes off and blows a large hole through the Lookout, just missing the tower that holds in place with the gravity! Everyone is either pushed away or buried under rubble. Krillin gets up from underneath a fallen stone wall with Mai protected and Korin on his butt waking up from a power nap he had for the entire fight.

 **Korin** : snoring: ZZZZZ- (Wakes up) O-oh! What?! What's happening? Are we starting? (Looks at the damages) Oh wait, it already happened.

 **Gowasu** getting up from underneath a fallen boulder: Ugh…(Readjusts fallen camera) Good thing I had this saved before the damage could be done.

 **Grand Priest** observing from his monitor: Son Goku had just released his peak attack! And Vegeta too has sustained heavy damage, yet still kept his strongest state intact!

 **Elder Kai** shaking his orb: That still doesn't tell us who has Ultra Instinct or not!

 **Kibito:** I thought the Prince had achieved it for a moment. And Goku was incredibly close to reaching the pinnacle of his power!

 **Grand Kai:** Bubbles, your bets're on Goku still, right?

 **Bubbles:** (Monkey Noises)

 **Grand Kai:** Yep. 50 bucks says he gonna get it.

Vegeta rises from the hole that Goku made in the Lookout with Ultra Blue still activated, now appearing much shinier with even darker hair.

 **Vegeta:** Kakarot, are you trying to have us all killed?!

 **Goku** descending back to Geets: No way, Geets! That attack was supposed to take out Kale and Caulifla. Not destroy everything! And besides, everyone's ok. (Points to Bergamo and a buried Majora) See. Wait...

Bergamo hastily removes the rubble from off of Majora's body, revealing his torn clothes and blood coming out his mouth.

 **Bergamo** trying to revive Majora: ...Majora!

 **Goku:** Oh no!

 **Bergamo:** Oh God, no! (Feels Majora's pulse) No, no! Goku, he's not moving!

 **Goku:** I've got him! (Gets down and shoots ki into Majora's heart)

Goku starts shooting huge amounts of ki into Majora's body, but nothing's working!

 **Bergamo** in shock **:** _...He...He sacrificed himself for me...No one but my brothers have ever done that for me..._

 **Goku:** Com'on Majora's Mask! Ya gotta wake up! I've never even seen your full power! (Keeps shocking him)

 **Bergamo:** _He died for me...like a God would. A real God. I...I can't let him go out like this..!_ (Starts glowing a faint blue) _In a sparring session..?!_

 **Vegeta** turning towards Bergamo: Wha...What is this..?

 **Kale** rising her head up from the ruined floor: Is he..?

 **Caulifla:** I...I dunno…

 **Hit** getting back on his feet looking towards Bergamo's light: ...He's here.

None of Goku's efforts work to revive Majora and he gives a very somber expression. But suddenly, Bergamo himself takes the limp fox and holds him in his arms as a blue and white aura glows around him.

 **Goku:** Hm?

 **Bergamo** glowing with Majora in his arms: I will get stronger than ever. I will prove my worth to everyone! (Shines brighter) We'll prove we're not some pawns in someone's game! HaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Explodes into raw energy)

A bolt of divine light strikes at Bergamo's entire body and instantly transforms him into what seems like raw God Ki before he explodes completely into a massive shockwave of energy that encompasses the whole arena and seemingly the planet itself! From outer space, it looks like a whole universe was born, which, on all the spectators' ends, is so massive and so powerful, the signal to the stream goes out!

 **Everyone:** !

 **Grand Kai** lifting his TV: No! What happened?! Did that furry just blow himself up, Namek style?!

 **Zenos and even the Grand Priest and Attendants:** NANI NANI NANI?!

 **Elder Kai and Kibito:** AAGH?!

The stream pops back online, and as the smoke and light dim down, Bergamo's figure holding Majora in an intense aura that completely encompasses them like raw power given form glows and shifts like water and fire combined. As every gaze at the size, more waves of light are bursted, leaving some of its essence with the downed fighters, including Goku, Vegeta, and Hit. They each absorb the power for a split second, even startling Hit and making him stutter his eyes in amazement. Soon, the waves stop booming and the blue and white figure blooms open, revealing Bergamo and a fully repaired Majora who then wakes up calmly face to face with a new being beyond that of the Gods.

 **Ultra Instinct Bergamo** holding the fox: Majora...

 **Majora** waking up while cradled: Mmh...Uh…Bergamo, I...I'm flattered, but, I don't swing that way.

 **Krillin:** Gay. And...did he just…?

 **Tien:** No...That didn't happen…

 **Vegeta:** You bet your ass it did! Finally, someone other than me and Kakarot are capable of such a feat! And it seems our training has finally paid off! ...Wait...Then that means...

 _ **Vegeta**_ _in the last episode: If he gets Ultra Instinct before we can, I'll...I'll propose to the fat Beerus. Plain and simple._

 **Vegeta:** _I should really learn to keep my mouth shut..!_

 **Goku:** I...I can't believe he did it! I knew you were much stronger than you thought! Now we can finally kick things into high gear, and- ...Wait, the dare. Does Majora have the same power too? ...Uh oh.

 **Vegeta:** HA! Now we both have to suffer! Hahahaha!

 **Goku:** Aw, com'on! Dang it!

" _The wait is over. The strongest warrior of Universe 9, Bergamo, had somehow achieved the above-godly power of Ultra Instinct before Goku and Vegeta could! But what will he do, and will he be able to sustain the intense energy it holds? Tune in next time on Dragon Ball: Ultra Army!"_

 _End of Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4 - Sustenation

" _Last time on the totally not cancelled or copyright stricken Dragon Ball: Ultra Army, after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, Bergamo suddenly taps into his hidden potential and unlocks the power of Ultra Instinct! But how was he able to achieve it so easily? And how long can he hold onto it? And will it be enough to stop the the new invader who threatens to destroy all of Universe 9? Find out right now!"_

Sustentation

 _By Frozarburst_

Bergamo sets Majora back on the ground as he continues to exert an incredible amount of raw power from his body, leaking it into the air all around the fighters!

 **U.I Bergamo** : Urgh…! Ugh..!

 **Vegeta** : I refuse to believe this. How could someone as weak as he get a form as strong as that in no time at all?!

 **Shin** : If there's one thing I've learned from Whis and the transformation from the Tournament is that this is no easy feat! It's as though in this scenario, instead of Bergamo refusing death on himself and breaking his self-limiting shells, he's broken his shell and reached out to the power itself to save Majora's life, like how you transformed into Shinka Blue!

 **Tien** : Told you power scaling was bullshit.

 **Caulifla** : I know, right?! I mean, Kale n' I got Super Saiyan in less than a few minutes. We're convinced it takes decades longer than that!

 **Goku** : I'm just excited to land my first punch to his face in this form! Jiren was the only one with a power equal to mine, so this could be just as powerful! Maybe even stronger!

 **U.I Bergamo** : Ugh...Eergh..!

 **Kale** : Are you sure, Mister Goku? He looks hurt.

 **Goku** : Hm…Yo, are you ok?

Bergamo quickly turns to Goku and an explosion goes off in front of him, knocking the Saiyan down!

 **Goku:** Ow!

 **U.I Bergamo** : No Goku..! I have to do this! I have to sustain the form if I am to get stronger and protect...AAAAAGH!

 **Tien** : He's in pain!

 **Goku** : Quick Krilldog! Throw him a senzu bean!

 **Krillin** hopping towards Bergamo: Senzu Bean! (Tosses bean)

Bergamo, while on his knee bent into submission catches the bean with his hand that isn't put under stress and swallows it down. Although it does help a little to keep him leveled, it doesn't help him move or take him out of the pain!

 **U.I Bergamo** : AAAAGH!

 **Mai** : It didn't work!

 **Vegeta** : What does this man need to sustain something you couldn't in under 10 minutes?! A full buffet?!

 **Goku** : I know I could go for a buffet right now. But if ya tell me it's all baked, you sure as Hell committed a sin!

 **U.I Bergamo** : ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR JUST DAYDREAM THE WHOLE TIME?!

 **Goku** : Oh yeah, right! Gowasu, Shin, don't you guys know a way of keeping all that God ki in? Like when Zamasu became uber powerful?!

 **Gowasu** : Unfortunately not for those beyond the level of a god.

 **Shin** : It's like what Whis said once. God levels, especially Ultra Instinct, were never meant for mortals. It would just be too powerful!

 **Tien** : Damn! Even the Gods of Destruction had a hard time reaching this level! There's gotta be a way to cancel it and keep the power! Like how you still had God ki after obtaining the power of Super Saiyan God!

 **Kale** : From what we know, that's never been done before!

 **U.I Bergamo** grinning while still in pain: Sounds like it's time it happened. (Gets back on feet) Uurrgh…!

 **Krillin** : What is he doing..? I don't like it..!

Bergamo lets out one final scream that shoots out raw ki from his body, causing everyone to absorb bits of the godly energy onto themselves in close contact! When all the ki is dispersed, Bergamo calmly sighs in relief and falls unconscious.

 **17** : ...Any idea what he just did?

 **Majora** : This ki...It feels as though he's dispersed the energy onto us, like how he repaired me.

 **Hit** flexing his hand: ...It's almost unbearable. I have fought plenty of targets more powerful than I, but I have never been able to feel a power this strong in my grasp.

 **Mai** feeling her hand: I-its tremendous..! I feel like a completely different person now! I almost feel like...you, Goku.

 **Goku** : Aaw. I really do inspire people.

 **Vegeta** : Well now. Thanks to the werewolf, all of you got a taste of god ki. (Points) Which means you should be ready for round 2.

 **Krillin** : Hey, i never signed up for this! We just got on your level!

 **Vegeta** : Well you're gonna wanna learn it fast and duck. Because as soon as I move a muscle, I don't wanna smack you with my-

Instantly, 17 moves at unfathomable speeds and punches Vegeta right in the gut, sending him into the other side of the lookout past the time chamber! He lands face first and slides until he comes to a complete stop at the very edge of the platform!

 **Vegeta** struggling to speak: ...Dick…

 **Gowasu** in surprise: Aah..!

 **17** : Huh. Not bad! I get the feeling we're gonna have some fun. Wouldn't you agree, Ultra Army? (Winks)

 **Caulifla** palming her fists: Ohohoo! It's on now!

 **Majora** : Yes. Goku, I believe as a villain would say,"Your time is up." You've had your fun, and now it's our turn.

Vegeta slowly makes his way back to the scene with a dent in his armor by his gut region with a sign of blood coming from a cut in the wound.

 **Vegeta** : Can't let you do that, Star Fox…

 **Shin** : Are you alright, Vegeta?

 **Vegeta** : Is my ass bigger than yours?

 **Korin** comparing both asses: ...Im not how to answer that.

 **Goku** going Kaioken Blue: Alright! It's about time I got a real challenge! I've been waiting for this for a long time! (Takes a stance with Vegeta) Let's do this!

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp…

Bulma is having tea with Whis, Chi Chi, Launch, and Beerus by the top balcony of the labs.

 **Bulma** : So, Launch, what you been up to since...well...whenever it was we saw you last time.

 **Launch** : Oh, you mean with Vegeta's younger brother?

 **Bulma** : Yeah, Tarp or something like that.

 **Launch** : Oho! It's been...Its been..Achoo! (Turns blonde) It's been a loving Hell! I've been spendin' most of my time travelin' the world with a cheap ass plane i got off of Craigslist when outta nowhere, it crashes at that house old turtle guy lives at! I'll bet he did a kamehameha on the damn thing and I didn't even notice it...Achoo! (Turns back to normal) Ahaha, excuse me. I had a problem with my sinuses a few days ago. I meant to say that it's been fun since I crashed at Kame House and i decided to stay there for a while until I could get the plane fixed.

 **Whis** : Oh my. Sounds like quite the job. How long did it take you?

 **Launch** : About a few days at the most. It wasn't so bad. (Sneezes quietly) But I'll tell ya what is bad. This tea tastes like it ain't got enough sugar! May I have some more?

 **Chi Chi** passing the sugar: Here you go.

 **Beerus** : I like a girl who knows what's up. Do you have a condition with your sneezing?

 **Launch** : No, I'm a teleportin' twin. Of course I've got a condition! Er, more like a phase. Kinda like that blonde thing Goku and that other guy turn into.

 **Chi Chi** : You mean Super Saiyan?

 **Launch** : So THAT'S what Mr. Satan dressed up as in a TV skit!

Goten comes to the balcony with a bright smile in his face.

 **Goten** : Hey, Mom, is it ok if I go training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Trunks one day? We really wanna do the thing where we train really really hard, and then get out and we're all tough like you and Dad are!

 **Everyone** : Daaw…

 **Chi Chi** : Haha, Goten, honey. You know I've been hard on your father alone about balancing training and working, and I don't wanna imagine what...Wait...Did you say I was tough?

 **Goten** : Well, I did hear you from my room beating up Dad. He said something like,"AGH! Please, stop! It tickles and it's weird!" And you were all,"Shut up! You love it!" Like that.

Everyone but Chi Chi try their best to contain their laughter, and Chi Chi quickly grins and covers Goten's mouth!

 **Chi Chi:** Heeheehee! That wasn't fighting, son! That was acting, for, a uh...a-a play! Yeah, a play for Mr. Satan! He's going to help producer Nappa create a recreation Of the battle with Frieza, and it's our job to give them the details on what it looked like.

 **Goten** : But you weren't there.

 **Chi Chi** : Y-yeah. I'm just going off what your father told me. Now, why don't you go and get some ice cream for you and Trunks?

 **Goten** : I would, but I don't wanna leave you when someone we don't know is coming from the sky.

 **Chi Chi** turning to the sun: Huh?!

Chi Chi and the rest look up to the sky and see Majin 21 hovering down calmly to the balcony with a more relaxed look on her face than before.

 **21** : Hello again everyone, especially you, my Lord.

 **Beerus** : Oh, it's the hot pink one.

 **Bulma** : 21! You're back?

 **21** : Yes. And the good news is, my evil self is gone for good this time! She's in HIFL along with all the other villains! But, for some reason, Nappa isn't among them. I thought he died when Vegeta first arrived on Earth.

 **Bulma** : He did. But, Vegeta worked for Frieza when he killed him, so, he's good. He works on some cool movies nowadays.

 **Launch** back at normal stage: Oh, nice to meet you, Mrs. 21! I don't think we ever met before!

 **21** : Hm...I think I know your name from Goku's memories. Nice to meet you too, Launch! I hope you don't get your name mixed up again like last time!

 **Bulma** : Wait, your name's been mixed up a few times?

 **Launch** : Yes. Some people call me Lunch for some reason and I have no idea why, but it's still the sweetest name.

In the sky, Gohan, now in his gi, descends to the Capsule Corp building.

 **Gohan:** Hi, Whis Sama! Beerus Sama! I'm sorry I've come so abruptly, but I wanted to ask if… (Looks at 21) Wait...Are you..?

 **21** blushing: Hi Gohan. It's been a while, has it?

 **Gohan** : Well, not too long. Last time we met, it was sometime before a multiversal tournament. So King Yemma DID find a way to bring you back! But why are you still like how we last met you?

 **21** : Oh, well, King Yemma said it was a bit too complicated for reasons he couldn't really explain, so he got permission from the Supreme Kai to use a Time Ring to bring me into another timeline. I relived everything from when we last met, but this time, I succeeded in killing my evil half without dying for it.

 **Beerus** smirking: I can think of a few good reasons...

 **Whis** : Ah, I see. So I assume you're a Time Patroller, what with your new outfit?

 **Beerus** hesitating: Wait, Time Patrol?! Don't tell me that Supreme Kai of Time has you around too!

 **21** suddenly in irritation: Oh no! Don't even talk to me about Time Patrollers! Every mission was an absolute chore to work with. Not only does Lord Guru constantly need me and Nail to get the Dragon Balls on Namek from a never ending horde of Frieza Soldiers, but then you have teaching sessions, invasions, Toki Toki getting captured 24/7, about 17 versions of Towa and Mira to deal with, the same ol' plot of a really strong OC, and Trunks frequently questioning himself over whether or not he wants to change the future of one non-canon timeline to the next! Or worse!

 **Goten** : Oh no! What can be worse than that?!

 **21** : DLC…

 _Goku Black and Tao Pai Pai stick vehicle (Pre-Order DLC) now for $4.99 in the Xbox/PS4/PC store(Included in the base game on Switch)_

 _Steve Aoki Pack (Not on Switch)_

 _Masters Pack (Included in the base game on Switch)_

 _Season Pass_

 _Dragon Ball Super Pack 1_

 _Dragon Ball Super Pack 2_

 _Dragon Ball Super Pack 3_

 _Dragon Ball Super Pack 4_

 _Legacy Pack (Switch only)_

 _Access Characters Pack (Switch Only; available until Oct 31st 2017)_

 _Extra Pack Set_

 _Extra Pack 1_

 _Extra Pack 2_

 _Anime Music Pack_

 **Chi Chi, Goten and Bulma** palming their cheeks: The horror!

 **Whis** holding his cheek: (Sigh) There can never be one timeline, can there?

 **Gohan** : Well, let's put it this way. At least you don't have to deal with both it and the crazed version of yourself from before.

 **21** : Honestly, by this point, I think I'd rather have her to deal with instead of all these other people I don't care about. Still, ever since my rebirth, I still have this strange animalistic urge to eat anything that's shaped like bacon…

 **Chi Chi** : That's Goku for ya!

 **21** : I need to find Goku and Vegeta before it's too late! There's a huge threat coming it's way, and Universe 9 is going to be first for it's meal!

 **Beerus** : They can never catch a break anyway. (Shrugs) Well, that's none of my business, but I don't see why we can't just take a peek at who this new guy really is.

 **Whis** : The last time I've seen them, Vados and I had brought them to each universe to gather the resources needed for them to train to their highest performance. They should be training with the selected fighters from each universe as we speak.

 **Gohan** : Seems like my Dad, alright. And it's pretty coincidental since I was planning on visiting Universe 9 myself. Where are they now?

 **Whis** : Somewhere in Universe 6. I never saw where they went to, but I believe Vados should know.

 **Beerus** : Oh great...I'm surprised Champa hasn't complained to me yet. Hey ladies, you wanna hang with the big boys?

 **Chi** **Chi** getting excited: Well, normally, I don't like this, but I think it's time I finally got out of the house and did something!

 **Launch** : Oh my! It's been years since I've done anything with all of you. I would like that!

 **Bulma** : Same. Last time I went on a cosmic adventure was with my future son against the creepy Goku and green Supreme Kai. He had like a thousand some clones of himself, even the sky when we thought we beat him and then Zeno came and obliterated them all. Plus the universe he already ruined before we got there…Oops. At least we had Zeno send everyone to safety and Trunks and Mai are with them in peace.

 **21** : Good. Because there's multiple timelines where that whole adventure was ultimately meaningless. About 17,000 of which are related to this not-so-new threat winning against Goku.

 **Bulma** : Oh….(Claps) Well, better get going!

 **Beerus** winking: Take us away, Whis!

 **Whis** giving a thumbs up: Yes sir. (Taps staff)

Whis warps everyone away with his with a quiet tap of his staff against the floor. Meanwhile in Universe 9, a tall familiar man with some God of Destruction accessories jets across outer space to a local floating restaurant.

 **Intercom** : Hi, welcome to Space McDonalds. Can I take your order?

 **Broly** : Yeah, can I get uh, fuckin', uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, burger? And a large fry n' heat tap?

 **Intercom** : Yes. That'll be $7.95.

 **Broly** holding his fingy up: I got you fam.

The drive thru instantly blows itself into pieces, exposing the robotics for the intercom voice and the workers in the kitchen freaking out! Broly calmly floats in and grabs a bag with his food from a scared employee, also getting an extra fry to go.

 **Broly** : Thank you bruh. (Takes out zeni) Keep the change.

Broly quietly floats backwards and travels to parts unknown at high speeds while a green ki bubble surrounds him before he jets back into the cosmos!

" _Majin 21 has summoned Goha to help find Goku and Vegeta to stop the new threat of Broly. But what does he have in store for them now? How is he still alive? And will the Ultra Army be enough to stop him? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ultra Army_!"

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Intermission: Spotlight Broly

" _Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta was summoned by a forgotten Saiyan Warrior named Paragus, who commanded a new legion of galactic troops in search for Prince Vegeta and the Legendary Super Saiyan! Together, they arrived with company to New Vegeta where they enslaved it's citizens while under the threat of the ever looming Comet Camori. But little did they realize that it was all an elaborate ruse to bring Vegeta to the planet to be annihilated by Paragus' son, Broly, who himself was the Legendary Warrior! Now the Z Warriors are in deep trouble as Broly at his absolute peak prepares to destroy them, just as he did his father!"_

 **Spotlight: Broly**

By Frozarburst

Everyone is beaten. Broly is just about to strike at Goku for the last time, but just as his fist collides with his palm, he powers up!

 **Broly:** What?!

Goku pushes Broly far back into the air and continuously boosts himself in power thanks to the extra energy from his friends preparing to throw a massive blow to the villain.

 **Goku** charging forward: Here! Take the dende!

Broly is about to be destroyed by Goku's overwhelming attack, but just before he could react, he sees that the comet is just seconds away from crashing down into the atmosphere! He quickly faces the comet and shoots a full-powered beam at its surface. But just as he turns back to Goku, he is immediately struck in the side of his chest, injuring him to the core! He bleeds of raw ki, unable to even scream as he is sent flying into the air cringing in pain! However, while suspended in the sky, Broly's beam strikes the comet and blows a large chunk of it along with the atmosphere, causing an explosion that not only burns the surface of the planet, but also drops several large pieces of debris onto the surface, leaving behind massive explosions that take the Z Warriors with them! Back in space, the escapees watch from their ship in surprise at the planet's destruction with no sign of Goku or any of the fighters at all.

 **Roshi** : Huh. Well I guess that's it then. May as well get them Dragon Balls again when we get back!

Before anyone could say anything else, the ship suddenly rumbles to the side, prompting everyone to look out the window. They see nothing, but they notice that the hatch door had been opened. The ship has a pressurized airlock system so no one gets sucked out. But when they all turn to the door as though they were, they see something worse than that. Instead, Broly has managed to get onto the ship, protected from New Vegeta's explosion and the coldness of space using a ki bubble that shields him. As everyone stands in utter shock and terror, Broly wears a sinister grin and says,"Yo."

 **Oolong** : Well, we're fucked.

Just as Broly stepped in, everyone dies. Outside the ship, bright lights go off from in the windows along with loud sounds of no blasts every which way. Afterward, only a few days pass and Broly, now back at his normal state, chills in the ship eating crispy bacon in the morning, and some cooked liver in the evening. He sits like a king at his throne, happily munching down on his dinner and listening to the nearest galactic radio station, when all of a sudden, something pops into the room in front of him.

 **Whis** : Greetings, Broly. I might have a proposition for you.

 **Broly** in confusion with food in his mouth: ..?

A few years later…

Broly calmly flies off across the universe with some new God attire to go along with his current outfit. He remembers back to the time when he defeated Kakarot and became the new God of Destruction, replacing Beerus and destroying as much as he wanted.

 **Broly** grinning: Those were some good times. Good times…

 _Tune in for more of Broly in the Next Chapter of Ultra Army!_


	6. Chapter 5 - Subjugation

" _Last time on Dragon Ball Ultra Army, Bergamo had dispersed God Ki onto the Ultra Army to spread the essence of Ultra Instinct. But somewhere in Universe 9, the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly has mysteriously returned and is continuing to wreak havoc across the cosmos! Will the Ultra Army, Majin 21, and Gohan be able to muster the strength to defeat this long time enemy? And is he the only evil out in the multiverse? Tune in now, and see what's in store for our heroes!"_

 **Subjugation**

By Frozarburst

Goku and Vegeta begin to continue their battle with the new Ultra Army for Round 2, now powered up with God Ki. Both Saiyans give a big aggressive smile on their faces knowing that they've succeeded in making the group stronger than what they were before. And now, they get to fulfill their wishes of becoming stronger themselves by using them as a challenge. Immediately, Goku, with his Kaioken Blue, dashes forward for a group member, prompting Majora to step in front of them and block his ki-powered punch with one hand without even budging or leaving a shockwave! Only an Earthquake precedes it, surprising everyone, including Majora himself as he opens his eyes in astonishment at his newfound strength. He quietly takes Goku by the arm and twists him into a quick spin in the air before kicking him back towards Vegeta, who too is surprised yet unphased at the achievement; likely just trying to assess how powerful everyone is.

 **Majora:** Amazing. The power Bergamo used to revive me, plus the very essence of God Ki near the level of Ultra Instinct must have boosted me somehow in terms of raw power.

 **Vegeta:**...Ok.

 **Goku** getting back up: Oh! I know how to do this!

Goku shoots a beam to his right where nothing is but a pile of rubble. This distracts everyone, and when they turn back and see that he's gone, Vegeta comes back and manages to punch Tien into the sky! But he keeps himself steady and shines a solar flare around the area, blinding Goku, who's used instant transmission to try and get behind everyone and attack! Krillin notices him and shoots a small kamehameha at Goku that actually manages to push him far enough that he falls off the boundaries of the lookout!

 **Krillin** : Woah! This energy sure does wonders! Now I'm finally intimidating! (Gets kicked by Vegeta) Agh!

Krillin lands on his face and skids across the surface with his arms on his sides!

 **Krillin** face planted: Well, almost.

 **Majora** : Lift yourself Krillin! I hear him coming for you!

Vegeta makes a dash for Krillin again, but 17 suddenly warps in front of him and throws a heavy no punch into the back of his head, slamming him into the floor!

 **17** : I dunno how I did it, but teleporting sure makes my job a lot easier.

 **Goku** : ! You're learning! (Tears up) They...They grow up so fast..!

 **Vegeta** : Tch..! Shut up, Kakarot!

 **Tien** : Ok. I think now's the time we practice our new powers now that we've got all this energy. Oh, and that reminds me! Where's the beast lady and bunny girl? I thought they were still here.

 **Vegeta** : I dunno. They fell down some stairs maybe. I'll find them later when this is over. But for the rest of you, just because you have God Ki does not mean you're prepared to get into a fight with me without practice! (Starts transforming) HAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Vegeta starts transforming in power and his aura of Super Saiyan Blue at its once absolute peak shoots up in strength, blinding everyone briefly in a pure white light until it dims, detailing Vegeta's shiny black hair and a calm blue shade around him. Goku himself is surprised at him, shocked that he was able to reach this state so perfectly like it's a normal walk in the park. 17, as always, is unimpressed, but before he could react, he gets grabbed by the neck by Vegeta, taken at unseen speeds to the edge of the lookout to Gowasu's surprise back at his camera!

 **Gowasu:** I-ts the Omen!

 **17** still held by the neck: Yeah! I noticed.

 **Vegeta** still holding 17: Unlike Kakarot's version, I actually have self control over all this, and I can let my body to the talking at will! (Tosses 17 away) Once I reach the true form, I will be at my absolute peak! And soon even further beyond.

When Vegeta swipes his hand and releases an energy wave that slices through the lookout, a loud roar can be heard alongside his voice! 17 jumps over the wave and comes in for a punch to Vegeta's cheek, which pushes him back down through the floor into one of the lower levels of the structure! Hit follows and boosts himself over to the Saiyan with his Time Skip and blocks a punch from Vegeta using his knee. He takes a stance while simultaneously blocking even more hits and gets into high speed attacks similar to when he fought Jiren. Except this time, Hit is a lot faster than he was before.

 **Vegeta:** Keep using your Time Skip and eventually I'll surprise you like I did Jiren!

Vegeta throws a heavy kick to Hit's cheek and sends him away! But soon after, Caulifla, with her newfound God Ki, attempts to attack! Vegeta blocks her elbow to his face with both arms, smiling at her with confidence as always. He spins her in the air and shoots her away with a Galick Gun, only for Kale to kick him with both feet in the back! This, of course, does not even flinch him, and before Kale could shoot a ki blast from her palm at him, he already has his knee near her chin as though he were too fast for the naked eye. It's enough to stun the poor Saiyan, and the Prince lets her recover as he turns his attention over to the rest of the Ultra Army.

 **Shin:** I see. So he's been using a mixture of this Omen of his with his Ultra Blue. But does that mean he won whatever bet you two were placing earlier?

 **Goku:** Nah. That was mostly about someone else gettin' it. And if we did, it'd have to be that cool second version of it with the Danny Phantom hair! Besides, this is just the blank zombie one that moves so quick and does trippy God stuff. But for Geets, he's just using it as a boost to compete with my Kaioken x108.157 Blue transformation without breaking a sweat!

 **Vegeta:** Times what..?

Tien charges an extremely powerful tri beam from behind Vegeta while he wasn't looking, but when he fires, Vegeta has his fist in the triclops' back, knocking him right into the floor!

 **Vegeta** crossing his arms **:** HA! Once again, triclops, you've been outclassed.

 **Tien** chuckling against the floor **:** Like I care. I'll bet you still can't compete with Goku when he gets Ultra Instinct working again.

 **Vegeta:** We'll see about that. But first, I have a lesson to teach about this God Ki the furry gave you all…(Turns back to Kale) starting with the OC Saiyan.

 **Kale:** OC?

 **Vegeta:** Face it. Your God Ki is useless if you don't even know how to use it! Tell me, you can transform into a Super Saiyan 2, right?

 **Kale:** Yes sir.

 **Vegeta:** If you mix it in with either your Super Saiyan 2 or Broly-looking one, you should be able to turn into a Super Saiyan God. By then, you will at least be able to graze my cheek like every Shonen character does.

 **Kale:** I-I'll try. (Closes eyes and concentrates)

 **Caulifla** coming back: Hey, what about me, Prince of No One?! I'm a Super Saiyan!

 **Vegeta:** Oh yeah. As for you, Conola-

 **Caulifla:** It's Caulifla.

 **Vegeta** : If you try that stunt again with your potara fusion straight away, the next time I use my Final Flash, it will surely kill you.

 **Caulifla:** Ah, com'on! What I do?

 **Hit** coming back to Caulifla: You've been exhausting your energy this whole time, not even saving any extra power for when you run out. Going in head first can often be a sign of weakness, and overconfidence.

 **Caulifla** with her hands on her hips **:** Ok, Dads. I'll try and slow it down a notch. Ok?

 **Distant Voice:** Oh please! Do so to your heart's content!

 **Caulifla** turning to the sky **:** Hah?

Along with Caulifla, the Ultra Army turn to the sun being blocked off by some sort of large round object in the sky, much to the shock of Goku! Just below it, Lord Frieza in his fourth form hovers down with a sinister grin on his face!

 **Frieza** clapping: Bravo! Bravo, everyone of you! You have exceeded all my expectations!

 **Goku:** Freezer..?!

 **Vegeta** rather unimpressed **:** Oh, it's you again. What are you doing way out here? And how did you get here so fast? We're in another universe.

 **Frieza:** Technology has come far since the old days, Vegeta. (Points to the group) And apparently, so have you.

 **Vegeta:** My God! Do you always have to get the last word?

 **Frieza** still aiming **:** Yes! Thank you for asking.

Frieza shoots a tiny ki ball at the Ultra Army, prompting Goku to take a fighting stance! But instead, the ball simply bounces against the floor tiles in front of his foot and sits there.

 **Goku:** Huh. That's funny. I thought it was gonna be a-

Before Goku could finish his sentence, the ki ball suddenly explodes into a massive ball of fire, expanding the energy inside of it into a Death Ball that completely destroys the lookout and the surface below it! However, it isn't enough to get into the core of the world and detonate it. Rather, it is only enough to leave behind a massive crater that's visible from outer space, with no signs of life anywhere...

 _Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..._

Hopp continuously paces herself around the empty space back and forth in deep thought and panic, while Sorrel sits near the Time Chamber's ruins with her legs crossed calmly meditating; almost similar to how Piccolo and Jiren do it, but with no aura surrounding her.

 **Hopp** walking around: This is really getting under my skin, Sorrel. I've never been this scared! Not even at the tournament when we all faded into utter blackness! How long've we been here anyway?

 **Sorrel** : Days.

 **Hopp** : DAYS?!

 **Sorrel** : Yeah, we've been asleep much of the time, so we kinda lost track. It's just a good thing they've got food in this joint.

 **Hopp:** Food or not, I'm still afraid we'll never get outta here! It's like we'll be spending an eternity in nothing! What happens when we run out of food? What's gonna happen when we die? Will people even find us before we die?! I dunno! It's enough to drive you mad!

 **Sorrel:** Well no need to fear! (Gets up) I've got this! I've been practicing the essentials of that cool teleportin' technique I saw Gokarot do with Geets that could get us outta here no problem! (Puts fingers on forehead and stresses in concentration) Hnrrrrrrr…!

 **Hopp** putting her hand on Sorrel's shoulder: Sorrel, baby, I maybe as wild as I can be in a fight, but even a crazy chick like me knows that no one can just learn something like Saiyans can likity spl-

Both Sorrel and Hopp instantly pop out of the time chamber. But back outside, there is no more lookout to go to. Above the crater made by Frieza, a large bubble of energy remains descending from the air to the surface, held together by Kale in her Berserker State. Only this time, it's in a Super Saiyan Blue like Vegeta's.

 **Goku** : Wow! That was a close one! You saved us, Kale!

 **Mai** : You've created some kind of shield around us!

 **Kale** : I know! I thought I couldn't do it! And I'm not even using a Super Saiyan 2!

 **Vegeta** : Yes. You're using that Broly-looking one that makes you go insane instead. I'm more surprised you haven't decided to kill anyone yet.

 **Kale** : Who is Broly?

 **Goku** : No time for that now, Kale. We've got business to take care of with mean ol' Freezer!

 **Majora** : This one is evil?

 **Krillin** : I mean, he did just try to kill us a second ago. Especially me...Second time coming from him…

 **Frieza** : Oh, I see the bald one is back once again, and now he has a whiff of that godly energy. It's like I'm watching a live action adaptation of someone's fan fiction about Super Saiyan 4's and 5's.

 **Goku:** Huh. Now why do I get the strange sense of deja vu..?

 **Frieza:** But enough about that. (Raises arms) I'd like to introduce you to something special I've been working on. Behold, my beautiful new armada, now with exclusive soldiers just for you!

The side hatches of the ship above Frieza open up and unleash a large swarm of masked soldiers with a sleek black version of the normal gear of the Frieza Force, more menacing than they ever were. Some of them fly into a formation that spells in large letters,"Sorbet," followed by,"Strikers."

 **Goku** scratching his head: Sorbet Strikers..?

 **Vegeta** : Is this another one of your Ginyu Force knockoffs, Frieza?

 **Frieza** : Ohoho, no. I believe I've had enough flamboyance in my ranks. These soldiers were personally trained by me to be the very best. Better than the Ginyu Force and the Frieza Force you Saiyans defeated on Earth. So to commemorate one of my most loyal subjects, Sorbet, after his death at the hands of you, I named this division after him. After all, any chance at the monkey not paying attention to his surroundings is ripe for the occasion!

 **Goku** : Oooh yeah! That little laser thingy got me real good when I powered down that time! Guess I can't let that happen again! Hehe!

 **Vegeta** : And by training, you mean beat your subjects like punching bags until they at least reach half a super saiyan's power?

 **Frieza** : Well, you could put it that way. But I'm thinking more of a "special" sort of level. (Points to the heroes) Attack the monkeys and anyone who gets in our way! Even if they have God Ki or they're a God of Destruction, I don't care!

 **Sorbet Strikers** : SIR, YES SIR!

Some of the new Sorbet Strikers immediately charge for battle while the rest charge their palms with raw energy for a barrage attack! The melee fighters attempt to strike the heroes while they're still in the bubble, and just before one of them could land a single punch, Hit uses a Time Skip that strikes them all down instantly. Only half the melee fighters still stand and back off from the bubble to let the outside troops shoot at it!

 **Kale** : I can't hold it much longer!

 **Shin** : Not to fear, Ms. Kale! I will handle it!

 **Tien:** Don't forget about me! We're gonna take out those blasters while you guys get the ones on the ground!

 **Caulifla** palming her fists: I like the sound of that!

 **Krillin:** Cool! Sounds like a plan! Which means…(Poses) ULTRA ARMY, ENGAGE!

 **Everyone:** …

 **Vegeta:** That was right in my ear.

Both Tien and Shin exit out of the bubble into the air, narrowly dodging the blasts from the soldiers back at Frieza's ship! Kale sets everyone in the bubble back down to the ground and engages the Sorbet Strikers coming in for an attack! Bergamo, however, is still unconscious and lays resting against a boulder in the crater they're in.

 **Gowasu** checking on Bergamo: Bergamo is still unconscious. And he is drained of much of his power.

 **Vegeta** blocking some soldier's attacks: Sounds to me like that ki disperse was enough to weaken him. (Shoots soldier away with galick gun) But he should still have enough to take on these soldiers when he wakes up from his daydreaming.

Vegeta and Goku dial down their forms to a regular Super Saiyan Blue to save their energy for Frieza. Both of them charge at the ground troops fighting with even more finess than their original counterparts. One of them grabs Goku from behind and tosses him away, shooting at Vegeta before he could even strike at another soldier in front of him. The trooper kicks him into the ground and shoots him against the slope of the crater!

 **Vegeta:** What..?!

 **Goku** : Sweet! These guys're tough! I'll have to bring in my B-Game to beat you!

 **Caulifla** fighting other men: B-Game, Goku? (Headbutts soldier away)

 **Bergamo** waking up again: Ugh...Wha…? What happened..? Where are we?

 **Majora:** Bergamo!

 **Hit:** You've fallen unconscious when you dispersed your ki. It seems you were right about one thing. (Smiles) That you can be more than a pawn in a game.

 **Bergamo:** Are we still on the lookout?

 **Gowasu:** Only where it once stood. Son Goku and Prince Vegeta's rival had just arrived.

Frieza's ship deploys heavy cannons out some of its hatches and begins to fire down on the surface while Shin and Tien try to attack from above! Tien fires a Dodon Ray at one of them and completely destroys it, only for another few to open from the rest of the hull and shoot back at him! One of them hits him and forces him to block the missiles while Shin takes his ki blades and flings them at them, slicing some of them in half and catching the blades when they come back to him like a boomerang. Mai, on the surface, takes cover from the missile fire coming from the shuttle behind the rocks in the crater, catching Shin's attention.

 **Mai** ducking: Oh my God! What do I do?! I've never been in this much trouble before!

 **Shin** hovering down: Hey, Mai, is it? You don't have to be afraid of these people, you know. They may be strong, but you have the power and imagination to beat them, like how the Future you once did.

 **Mai:** I don't know what the future me is like other than the fact that she fought people like you.

 **Shin:** And you're right! Zamasu in particular could do something like this!

Supreme Kai takes his hand and holds it behind his head, spawning a round barrier of light behind him!

 **Mai:** ...What is that?

 **Shin:** To tell you the truth, I don't know. Zamasu had all these strange new abilities, I feel like he got them from fan fiction or outside in the Xenoverse. Like the Blades of Judgement, or Divine and Holy Wrath. Or the Flames of Retribution! But that's besides the point, dear Mai. You can manipulate your energy by using the ki inside you. Like this! (Stretches arms out)

Supreme Kai takes both his arms and extends the halo behind him, smacking two soldiers after him from both sides! He hops into the air like an angel and uses abilities like Zamasu once had, giving Mai a clever and familiar idea when several more special troops come by!

 **Mai** : _If I can think it,_ _I can do this._

Mai concentrates and breaths in, holding her palms together and spawning raw sparks of ki from them. She supercharges them and spawns a slinky made of ki, surprising the soldiers and making them stop and laugh with a loud,"GAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

 **Mai:** H-hey! I'm trying, ok?! It's my first time doing this! L-let me try again! (Spawns ki cube) Nope. (Spawns ki bubble) No! (Spawns Ki Magisword) What the..?! (Spawns ki blade that's dull) AHA! (Slashes at soldier and breaks blade) NANI?!

 **Soldiers:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Frieza** from above: OOHOHOHOHO! Darling, if you're going to fight, you'll have to do better than that.

Suddenly Hit appears from a Time Skip directly in front of Frieza.

 **Frieza** face to face with Hit's abs **:** Oh my. You can really skate on that meat grinder of yours.

 **Hit:** Let that child alone.

 **Frieza:** And what do you intend to do about it, assassin? I'll have you know I've killed hundreds of mercenaries before. And I don't expect you to be no less than-

Before Frieza could finish his sentence, Hit strikes him with his knee right into his forehead into the ship's deck, tilting the ship itself backwards! For a second, it's enough to knock him out since he's powered down to his fourth form (AKA, the new first form). But he's still wide awake and in complete shock, speechless.

 **Frieza:**..!

 **Hit:** Maybe I'm no less than you...Emperor.

17 comes up next to Hit with his hands in his pockets.

 **17:** Not bad, buddy.

Bergamo arrives with Majora by his side holding him carefully.

 **Bergamo:** Hey guys...I'm back.

 **Hit:** Bergamo. Are you alright?

 **Bergamo:** Yeah. I'm fine. Just tryin' to…(Cringes in pain) Urgh..! I'm just trying to regain my strength from earlier. I'll tell ya, whatever Goku got back at that old tournament must've been really painful! And here I thought Kaiken was bad enough!

 **17:** I guess it's a good thing you gave us some of that energy of yours. Can't let typical Shonen character #1 get all the fun. (Looks at Frieza's ship) Speaking of, where's the girl version of the guy who screams Kakarot all the time?

 **Majora:** I believe she's having the time of her life.

Back on the ground, Kale is in her Berserk Blue literally plowing through hordes of Frieza's Troops with a devilish grin on her face! She stops and tosses several bolts of intense dark blue ki at the army that explode on impact and light up the skies!

 **Kale:** HAHAHAAA! (Sees Caulifla glaring) Oh! Sorry, Caulifla. I just really got in the moment…

 **Krillin** fighting against the soldiers: Take this! (Spawns destructo disks) Destructo Disk!

Krillin tosses his disks at the troops and saws them in half, but one of them catches both of them and breaks them. He shoots right at Krillin's forehead and brings him down for another shot, much to his fear!

 **Krillin:** Oh no! This is gonna be the 4th time I've died in this series! I just hope if there's a timeline with another Krillin around, he's just fine.

 **GT Krillin:** 17, wait!

GT Krillin gets shot dead by GT 17 in another timeline…

 **Krillin:** ...Or, maybe that's how the cookie crumbles.

 **Frieza Troop:** Say goodnight, baldy. (Gets slashed in back) Ugh..?!

The trooper falls down with a massive cut on his back to Krillin's surprise. Coming from behind the corpse, Mai stands before him proudly with a royal blue scythe in her hand.

 **Krillin:** Sweet! You created a whole new toy!

 **Mai:** Yes! I'm awesome.

 **Krillin** getting back up: And Goku tells me years ago, YOU tried to capture him and steal the dragon balls with your two other pals. ...Wait. Shouldn't you be, like, 50 or something or other by now?

 **Mai:** That's right!

 **Krillin:** ...Oookay. Let's just hope if you and Trunks are dating, he doesn't think about too much.

 **Mai:** Preach, Krill-Daddy!

Back with Goku and Vegeta, they keep fighting the troops and manage to get an advantage over them by shooting beams in the ground that cause the magma in the planet to burst upward in waves of lava!

 **Vegeta:** Phew..! Finally! Now I'm ready to take care of the lizard again.

 **Goku** flying to Vegeta: Don't forget about me, Geets!

 **Vegeta:** Oh great...Kakarot, why can't you just stay outta my way and let me get the kill?! You always steal my show!

 **Goku:** Hey, you're the guy who killed entire planets, my friends, my food, and my emergency foods! I haven't killed anybody! ...Eeexcept for all the guys when I was a kid...And Frieza...And Buu...And Broly, Cooler, Santa, some guy named Demigra when I was plucked out of time for something...OH! And that weird alien thing in Babadi's ship that one time you turned into-

 **Vegeta:** Ok, ok! If it means so much to you, why don't you and I combine attacks or whatever? As much as I hate it, at least we'd get an equal win.

 **Goku** turning Blue Kaioken: Now we're talkin'!

Vegeta turns Ultra Blue and both he and Goku fly up to Frieza while he's still knocked into his shuttle. But the evil Freezer immediately rises in divinity when he transforms into his True Golden Form, nearly blinding everyone around him in his bright light!

 **Golden Frieza:** Hahaha! Goku and Vegeta. I was waiting for you two.

 **Hit:** Oh, so that's why you were just sitting there.

 **Bergamo:** So, you're the Empress of the Galaxy Son Goku brought with to the Tournament.

 **Golden Frieza** : Ah! And you must be the furry I remember seeing getting wrecked by the monkey a second time. I confess, I applaud you for stepping in, just so I know how much stronger he's become so I could prepare myself for the moment to strike back! Starting...Wait, did you call me empress? (Blushes) N-nevermind, it really doesn't matter...

Frieza begins to power up again with an aura around him as he takes a stance; his eyes set solely on the Saiyans.

 **Majora** still holding Bergamo: You know, perhaps we should help them. Even with their strength, it wouldn't hurt to have backup.

 **17:** Oh, trust me. You don't wanna say that around either of them. The tournament was one thing, but on a normal basis, I'm sure they'd just ignore you. But, hey, we're not out of the woods yet. Follow me. (Floats into Frieza's ship hatch with group)

Meanwhile down below, Korin walks along a path as soldiers from all directions try and get him. But every time they get near him, a ki shield deflects them away while he wears a smug grin on his face as always.

 **Korin** ignoring everyone: This is fine. I should probably make Pussy Pie cut back on his tuna. (Deflects soldier with tail) He's startin' to slow down more and more with every step and makes the floors crack.

Mai runs towards more combat and shields the attacks of soldiers with ki blades like Shin's. She hacks and slashes at them, cutting off much of their limbs, only for more and more of them to pop up to continue the assault!

 **Tien** using kiai: These folk are a lot better than I thought they'd be.

 **Mai:** Why is that?

 **Tien:** We've fought soldiers like these guys a while ago. But here they're much more durable and in numbers. Whatever Frieza's done to them must've been pretty cruel. (Aims at groups) KIKOHO!

Tien uses his Tri Beam on the incoming Sorbet Strikers and completely destroys them, only for more to arrive in even greater numbers from the back of Frieza's ship; catching Caulifla's attention.

 **Caulifla:** That's where all those guys're comin' from!

 **Kale:** I'll take care of it! (Rockets upward)

Kale jets to the ship and starts shooting and pulverizing the soldiers, eventually busting through the lower hatch into the shuttle's interior! She slams two guards into the floors and tosses their bodies at the other enemies attempting to shoot at her. But noticeably, they're far weaker than the ones outside. Several of these lesser powerful soldiers all converge into the center of the ship where the hatch is and shoot rapidly at Kale attempting to damage her. But when they get closer and closer to her, 17 pokes one of them from behind and shoots a ki blast that goes right through him into a few of the others! This catches the rest's attention and they split up to try and attack 17, when all of a sudden, Majora cuts them off by running through them with great speed! While they're distracted, Hit jumps forward in time several instances, hit the soldiers' vitals and killing them instantly! When one of them attempts to strike at him from his side, he goes intangible and hits the man with a kick to his groin area!

 **Frieza Soldier** getting higher in pitch: AAAAaaaaaaaah….

Just before more of the soldiers could arrive back at the hatch and try and attack the group in the room, Bergamo quickly comes back to his strength and gathers enough power to jump in the air and perform a massive ground pound them sends the troops flying into the walls! Some of them even fall out the ship and Caulifla shoots them down before they could regain their flight!

 **Caulifla** flying up to the ship **:** Sweet!

 **Tien** flying with Caulifla: Yeah. That was pretty amazing! I don't think we've had this much teamwork since that time Frieza came to Earth!

 **Majora:** And wonderful finish, Bergamo!

 **Bergamo:** Oh, not as cool as you runnin' like a fox! ...O-oh wait…

 **17:** Well, we've got the ship all taken care of. Now's a perfect time to watch the fireworks.

Outside, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza prepare to fight, giving each other death stares before one of them can make a blow to the other.

 **Golden Frieza:** I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while, Goku. But I didn't think it'd be this soon.

 **Goku:** Me neither. It hasn't even been a year since we used the Super Dragon Balls!

 **Vegeta:** What, you mean the Tournament of Power?

 **Goku:** Something like that.

 **Vegeta:** Hm..?

Golden Frieza strikes first, throwing a heavy punch at Vegeta, who perfectly blocks the attack with his arms! He takes his knee and hits Frieza in the gut, but he grabs his leg and tosses him away! Goku comes in for a barrage of punches and kicks at him, which Frieza at his strongest state manages to dish back twice as hard.

 **Frieza** throwing hands: You're significantly stronger than before, Goku. But not nearly as strong as me.

 **Goku** : We'll see about that!

Vegeta comes from behind Frieza and shoots a larger Galick Gun at his back, damaging him! Goku takes Frieza and headbutts him further into the air, but the villain stops himself from falling and shoots a Death Beam at his chest! This blows Goku back and injures him several times more when he shoots even more beams at him. He uses his other hand to shoot at Vegeta, but he flies into another direction away from the blasts until he can get his bearings. He turns to Frieza again and dashes straight for him while he's still shooting at him. He uses afterimage, focusing on Frieza's stomach, going right at it and punching it like he did Jiren, causing Frieza to spit out blood in a brief moment of pain! He gets angry and smacks the Saiyan beneath him, only for Goku to return the favor and shoot a small Kamehameha at him! Vegeta charges his palms and together, both he and Goku shoot a Final Kamehameha right into Frieza, which places him into a beam struggle with the two! While Golden Frieza is still holding onto it with great strength, the two Saiyan Warriors overpower him and almost kill him when the beam behinds to swallow him!

 **Golden Frieza** losing power: Urgh…! You two monkeys can't be trusted, you know! (Goes into fourth form) I know these other fighters aren't here just for me! Soon you two will know how your desire for strength will be your undoing!

Frieza, reduced to his mere third form, just barely escapes the blast as it breaks through the atmosphere! This form's speed is enough to get him away from the Ultra Army fast enough before they could go after him as he exits to outer space with a rather out of place grin on his face, as though his attack isn't over quite yet.

 **Vegeta** : HA! Coward! He's so scared to die he went down to that useless third form of his!

 **Goku** : ...Actually, best buddy, I think he might have a point..

 **Vegeta** : Why?

 **Goku** pointing to the sky: Because of that...

Near the sun, an extremely massive green and red death ball descends into the atmosphere and causes the surface to crumble and rise and lightning strikes down on the planet!

 **Vegeta** : What..?!

 **17** at the bridge of the ship:Hey, Saiyan Pride! Get in the ship!

 **Krillin** on the ground with Shin and Gowasu: OH SNAP! (Grabs Korin and Mai) Lets get outta here before we repeat the Frieza sagas all over again!

As the Ultra Army escape, the planet they once fought on explodes horrifically from the godly death ball, leaving a massive wave of energy behind that reaches other planets and the shuttle and knock them off orbit, damaging it and leaving everyone stranded in the vacuum of space with no response from anyone. Back where the planet once sat, however, Whis and Vados warp with rest of the gang from Universe 7 on an asteroid, spawning a bubble of air around everyone for protection.

 **Bulma** : Woah...Talk about a late entry. Looks like they went all out this time.

 **Vados** : We should be thankful that the planet that used to be here was left uninhabited due to its harsh weather conditions in some areas.

 **Whis** : Hm...They're not here. But I sense a strong presence still in this universe.

 **Gohan** : That must be where my Dad is. But...I also sense Frieza somewhere nearby. And someone else...Almost as strong as Jiren was a while ago.

 **21** : That's probably our guy.

Out of nowhere, both Hoop and Sorrel teleport into the asteroid with everyone else. But Sorrel is looking extremely dizzy and Hoop is left very confused.

 **Hopp** : ...I stand corrected.

 **Sorrel** getting dizzy: Gugh...That oughta do it. Justice always prevails..!

 **Whis:** Oh my…

 **Gohan** greeting the two **:** Oh, hello there! You two were from the tournament too, weren't you?

 **Sorrel** : Yes, we were...

 **Hopp:** We were just training with the two Saiyans and we beat em! But when we did, we trapped ourselves in that room with weird time zones!

 **Vados:** Oh, I see. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

 **Whis:** What an unfortunate turn of events. However were you able to escape?

 **Hopp:** My favorite bunny girl!

 **Sorrel** raising a limp finger: At your service…(Falls face first on floor)

 **Vados:** If you managed to defeat Goku and Vegeta, imagine what this new threat can do.

 **Hopp** : New threat..? W-who are they? ...And, where's the lookout...and everything else? Did those jerks seriously just leave us?

 **Gohan** : That's what we're going to find out. Follow us and we'll see what's going on. But 21, you've gotta tell us exactly who this guy is when we get there.

 **21** : Yes, but frankly Gohan, based on all that's been happening back here, I think you already know.

 **Everyone** in drama: …

 **Gohan** : ...No, I really don't.

" _With the fighters assembled and the universe at stake, Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan is on his way to destruction. But will the Ultra Army be enough to stop him? And just what is Frieza planning for Goku and Vegeta? Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT...I mean Ultra Army!"_

 **End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6 - Exploitation

" _Last time on the overly delayed Dragon Ball Ultra Army, the evil Lord Frieza and his new army attacked the Ultra Army to test their skills against them! But after a long and exhausting fight, they are suddenly interrupted by the surprise attack by the mysteriously returning Broly! But before they take on the Legendary Super Saiyan, what does Frieza have in store for them next?"_

 **Exploitation**

By Frozarburst

In Frieza's ship suspended in deep space from the damages done by the explosion of the planet from before, the Bergamo is awoken by 17, Tien, Hit, Gowasu, and Vegeta, who're still standing despite the impact from the blast.

 **Vegeta** : Hey! Arctic the Fox, get off your face!

 **Bergamo** : Vegeta..? Did, Frieza destroy the world?

 **Vegeta** : Well, I don't think it was Frieza. If it were him, he'd be standing here thinking he all that trying to eat the blast like he did with Jiren. Not really the brightest in the galaxy.

 **Gowasu** helping Shin back up: At the very least, he's more subtle than someone as loud as Zamasu. He maybe easy to defeat now, but I sense a greater scheme in his words.

 **17** : Well that's no surprise. I remember back at the Tournament, he was up to something, but the grey dude shot that shit down.

 **Vegeta** freaking out: Wait, Jiren is here?! I-I mean, um...Yes! O-of course he did!

 **Tien** : What's the matter, Prince? Are you scared you'll get your face wrecked again by another bald guy?

 **Vegeta** with a crack in his voice: Shut up, One Punch Man!

 **Hit:** ...Did he just compliment you?

 **Tien:** I think he's referring to both of us, really.

 **Goku** waking up along with everyone else: Aagh...My head! Geets, what's goin' on?!

 **Frieza** in the distance: Hahaha!

Lord Frieza descends back down to the ship through the upper hatch to the fallen Ultra Army in his fourth form with his arms crossed, wearing a smug grin.

 **Goku:** Freezer! You're back!

 **Frieza** : Ooohohoho! Well now, I'm impressed you've managed to evade such a massive attack from an equally powerful monkey.

 **Korin** prepping for a fight: Oh joy. It's the white lizard with lipstick again.

 **Krillin** : Yeah, I'm beginning to think the marketing team's got a fetish for dudes with makeup. Maybe that's why I'm thinking the pink fat lady and the gay guy from Namek are gonna show up again.

 **Gohan** : Dad!

 **Goku** turning to the side of the upper hatch: Boi?!

Together, Gohan and Majin 21 gently float down to the floor with Whis and the rest beside them.

 **Bulma** : Well, this is dramatic. What is going on this time? We thought there was a planet behind us!

 **Goku** waving: Oh, hi Bulma! Hi honey!

 **Chi Chi** : How come you referred to me last..?

 **Launch** wiggling her fingers: Yoohoo, Mr. Tien!

 **Tien** sweating: _Oh God...It's you again..._

 **Goten** coming over to Goku: Daddy! Why're you back in Mr. Freezer's ship? Isn't he evil?

 **Goku** : Oh yeah. It's just we got caught into something, and we had to hitch a ride. Other than that, it's the usual. Freezer shows up. Threatened to kill me, getting stronger, all that jazz.

 **21** : Why didn't you bring Buu?

 **Goku** : Oh he fell asleep.

 **Gohan** sounding ghetto: Why he always gotta…? Oh, sorry. Almost lost my cool. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing, right?

 **Goku** : Yep! We've got this all under control!

Suddenly, a loud boom can be heard far outside the ship, as though another planet got blown to smithereens!

 **Goku** : All under control...

 **Bergamo** quickly hugging the girls: Hopp! Sorrel!

 **Sorrel** being hugged: Ooh! We've got a hugger!

 **Hopp** kissing Bergamo's cheek: I've never been more happy to see your fluffy pelt again!

 **Majora** : We all thought you two were lost! Where were you?

 **Hopp** pointing to Vegeta: Trapped in the Time Chamber cause of Mr. Forehead over there!

 **Sorrel** : Yeah, it was awful! Not cause we were stuck with each other, but the fact that no one came for us and we had virtually nothing to do but eat, sleep, and shit!

 **Vegeta** : Sounds pretty normal to me.

 **Hopp** : WE'VE BEEN STUCK IN THERE FOR LITERAL DAYS!

 **Vegeta** : ...Never bothered me before. I've been stuck there for years with Kakarot, and you don't see me crying about it.

 **Hopp** powering up with a purple aura: Grrr…! (Gets held back by Bergamo)

 **Bergamo** : Wait, hold on! You'll have your chance, dear Hopp. You will have it…

 **Vegeta** : Wait, your name is Hopp? Not the bunny? I've been getting your names mixed up since Kakarot brought you here! What'd they do? Switch your names at birth?!

 **Goku:** And how did you guys escape that Hyperelectronic Mime Tamer?

 **Goten:** Well, me, Buu, Trunks, and Mr. Piccolo were able to make a portal out of it. And it was just a hole!

 **Whis** : Sorrel was able to discover the ability to use Instant Transmission in her own unique way. Which is how she found a way to escape the time chamber with her friend here.

 **Goku** : Ah, for real?! And I thought I was the only one who could do that! Show me!

 **Sorrel** : You got it!

Sorrel pops away and back in front of Vegeta with a slap to his face, which notably leaves a mark on him!

 **Vegeta** : Ouch! (Clenches fist) Why you silly little rabbit…!

 **Frieza** : Well, isn't that lovely! It seems these fighters from the Tournament aren't as expendable as I once thought. Including you, majin. I assumed you and your greedy clone were destroyed, yet here you are once again. How are you still with us?

 **21 and Beerus** : Time Patrol.

 **Vados** : Just let those words alone sink in.

 **17** : Well, this is starting to turn into an interesting family reunion of sorts.

 **Krillin** : It's true. Things like this happen a lot in this series. All we're missing is a buffet.

 **21** going feral: DID SOMEONE SAY BUFFET?! ...Sorry. I still have Goku's traits. I might have a problem...

 **Frieza** : Perhaps. But you're the least of anyone's worries this time. What matters now is how this knock off Avengers and the trix rat fair against the three monkeys.

 **Hopp** : Hey, don't call my friend a rat! She's a good guy, unlike you!

 **Frieza** : Really now? And just who do you think brought you this far? Yes, I admit, I've done plenty of bad things recently, but surely everything would have been fine if you weren't such an easy pawn in a game, distracting you from a universe yet to be destroyed.

 **Krillin** : Thaaat sounds like something Beerus would say.

 **Beerus** : You're right about that, Avatar.

 **Frieza** getting cocky: And look who's been teaching you.

 **Gohan** : I've heard about enough of this garbage, Frieza! You may not be who we're looking for, but if we have to, we'll stop you by any means!

 **Goten** : Yeah! But something tells me you've got this…

 **Goku** : Aw, don't be scared, son! It's only Freezer! I've beat him plenty of times! Besides, I'm sure you've gotten way stronger than a super saiyan after all our training.

 **Frieza** : Oh trust me. It isn't me you should be concerned over, but you'll definitely need whatever OC powers you have next!

 **Caulifla:** Ok, now you're asking for it! (Goes Super Saiyan Blue) HAAGH!

Caulifla, Hopp, Bergamo, and Kale jmp to Frieza for a combined attack! But when they do, he transforms into a partially powered up Golden form, blocking everyone's basic strikes!

 **Golden Frieza** blocking the attacks: I've heard his plan. Those monkeys don't want to protect the multiverse! They just want a proper challenge like always!

Before Bergamo could hit Frieza, he dodges his fist and jumps out of the way into the other end of the hallway! Just as he stands by, the Ultra Army follow the rest of the group and outside, the ship enters the orbit of a nearby world with an even stronger power level resting on it.

 **Golden Frieza:** Think about it for a moment, would you? The Tournament and all of this would not have started had it not been for Goku. And though Vegeta had nothing to do with the first event, this was still his doing as well. Why do you believe they fought for for that so-called Ultra Instinct? Why they wanted it so badly like it's a pile of bananas?

 **Hopp:** Ok. We know they turn into apes n' all, but can you stop with all the monkey jokes?

 **Bergamo** : Yeah, it's getting annoying.

 **Frieza:** Very well. Simply put, they just want to get stronger and use you as their little punching bags. And while this has been going on, no one has bothered to check on their respective universes already destroyed by that monster down there. Does that not sound true? Does that not sound like something either one of them would do?

 **Vegeta:** Silence, Frieza! You're just trying to manipulate everyone just like how you once wanted to manipulate the Gods.

 **Hit:**...Actually, Vegeta, he does have a point.

 **Vegeta and Goku** : Hm?

 **Bulma:** Anyone else getting a "Civil War" kinda vibe?

 **Beerus and Tien:** Yep!

 **Launch, Whis, and Vados:** Mhm.

 **Chi Chi:** Typical.

 **Goten:** I'm really hungry!

 **21:** Yyeeah. Something tells me I should go. If anyone needs me, I'll be hunting that high power level. (Jets out upper hatch)

 **Gohan** : I don't get it, Dad. You and Vegeta did all this just to get stronger?

 **Goku** with glee: Oh, totally!

 **Vegeta** quickly turning to Goku **:** Hmm!?

 **Goku:** This whole time we were training everyone to get stronger with us! Besides, how will we ever get something as cool and epic as Ultrasound Inside without fighting someone really strong fir- Oooooooh…

Goku turns to Vegeta and sees him with his hands in his hair with a freaked out look on his face. Realizing he just spilled the beans, Goku slowly faces towards the Ultra Army and sees that them with both stunned and pissed expressions; all eyeballing him at once. Even Frieza, of all people, is surprised at what he said, and Gowasu steps back a few spaces with his camera in hand, starting to record what is bound to happen.

 **Goku** with his arms behind his back, trotting backwards **:**...I'm just gonna pretend I didn't say that.

 **Kale** , looking very upset: ...Vegeta...Is this true..? Vegeta?!

As soon as Kale notices Vegeta moved with Afterimage, she and the others look up to the upper hatch and notice that the Prince has left the building!

 **Vegeta** flying away: SAYONARA, BITCHES!

 **Caulifla:** Hey! What are you doing you Prince of all Jerks?! (Flies after Vegeta) Get back here!

 **Goku** flying after the two: Aaand I have again become error...

 **Majora:** Gohan, is it? If it's all the same to you, may we have a go at your father?

 **Gohan:** Go right ahead. I'm sure he won't mind since he said he wanted a challenge. Is that ok with you, Mom?

 **Chi Chi** smiling: Only if you give him a bath.

 **Bulma:** Don't forget Vegeta as well!

 **Sorrel** warping away with Mai and Korin: We won't! (Pops away)

 **Krillin:** Wait, what about Frieza?

 **Beerus:** Yes, Frieza, what do you intend to plot against the Gods you find so easy to manipulate this time?

 **Frieza:** Hahaha! Oh, I don't intend to do anything with you, Beerus. All I wanted this whole time was to see just how easy it was to turn the tables on my arch nemesis! (Claps) And it worked out splendidly well! Hoohohohoohoho! But, I know there's still no time to lose either. There's a Super Saiyan down there who's a danger to the cosmos, and I can't have that come to my territory.

 **Hit:** Do you know where he is?

 **Frieza:** Well, I'm not 100% certain, so we'll just have to witness the fireworks until he appears. Consider this a lure to catch a fish.

Down on the surface of the canyon planet, Vegeta descends into the deep cracks in the ground, looking back up to the sky as the Ultra Army goes after him. Suddenly, when he turns around, Sorrel, Mai, and Korin pop into existence, which almost exhausts the poor rabbit. Next to them, Gowasu appears with his video camera already rolling, and Kale and Caulifla come down next to him.

 **Caulifla:** Hey, old man. Can we still fuse now? It's been over an hour.

 **Gowasu:** I believe you can. Just simply readjust the earrings.

 **Kale** getting her earring back together **:** Good. I'm ready.

Both Caulifla and Kale fuse back into Kefla, now with harnessed God Ki within them, already rivaling that of Ultra Blue and the Omen of Ultra Instinct.

 **Vegeta** realizing he might've screwed himself over: (Looks at Kefla, then back at the empty canyon) ...Um, surprise?

 **Kefla:** We trusted you… You and Goku were like fathers to us! And you treated us like it was a tournament! (Takes a stance) Oooohohoho, you have no idea how much you've screwed yourselves over. I understand Goku's Goku, but YOU, of all people?! Just be lucky Cabba's not here to see what I'm about to do to you!

 **Vegeta:** Oh! So you think YOU can take me on now that you have that that pathetic fusion of your's? I'll be honest, you maybe a bit more powerful thanks to that God Ki, but Kakarot and I have an even stronger combination that surpasses even his at the tournament! (Looks to Goku) Right Kakarot?!

 **Goku** sitting on a cliff watching the fight about to play out: Good luck, best buddy!

 **Vegeta** wearing a very unamused look on his face: ...(Slouches over) Oh. How inspiring…

Vegeta charges his hands together and shoots a twin beam at Kefla, but she ducks and shoots back with a missile barrage that Vegeta runs from in circles. He flies right over her and prepares a galick gun.

 **Vegeta** charging his ball: Galick Gu-

Kefla spin kicks the energy ball out of Vegeta's hands and it explodes when it hits a mountain, completely destroying it in the background!

 **Vegeta:**...Shit! (Gets punched in the gut) Guah!

Kefla grabs Vegeta by the hair and socks him in the face, sending him across the air like a rocket! While Kefla has Vegeta on the ropes only at her base form, Bergamo, Hopp, 17, and Majora arrive behind Goku, who quickly faces them and takes a stance.

 **Goku** : Oh great! You're all here! Gotta admit, maaaaybe I pushed you guys a little too far. But sorry's not gonna cut it! (Transforms into Super Saiyan) Let's do this!

 **Hopp:** Damn...This is exactly what he wanted.

 **Bergamo:** Yes, but there's one thing he doesn't want more than anything.

 **Majora:** To lose.

Goku charges forward for a massive God Strike to Bergamo like he once did at the Tournament. But instead of him knocking the wolf away, the fighter takes both his arms and guards every hit like a pro! He kicks Goku in the stomach into the air, giving 17 a chance to shoot several missiles at him! The boost him even higher, damaging him and forcing him to turn into a Super Saiyan 2 early despite the risks. He uses afterimage to come down to the group again, and Majora confuses him with his movements when he tries to hit him. He doesn't know whether to punch, kick, or uppercut him, and when he exerts a pulse of ki around him, it doesn't work! With this distraction, Hopp comes for a slash to his back, cutting him with not much effort at all!

 **Goku:** Ouch! I actually felt that! And you don't even have God ki!

 **Hopp:** Who needs powers when you have skills?! (Slashes at Goku)

Goku dodges Hopp's attack, but Bergamo comes in for a barrage of punches! He knocks Goku literally in and out of each transformation he has up to his regular red Super Saiyan God. Although Goku's power is immense at his current state, Bergamo still kicks him away, but Goku uses instant transmission to warp to the sky and attempt a Kamehameha Wave from above! When the beam shoots down, Sorrel warps Mai in front of it, and she takes her ki scythe and shoves it right into the middle of i, completely splitting the beam in two as it enters the ground and explodes around her! While this is happening, 17 comes from behind Goku and does a downward kick to his head, knocking him out of his transformation and into the ground like a cartoon! Meanwhile, Vegeta eventually falls from the air from much of Kefla's attacks and tumbles all across the ground of one of the peaks, landing face first in front of Hit. He gets back up on his hands and flips with a kick to Hit's stomach, but he grabs it with one hand and slams it into the ground! Vegeta puts his two hands together for a Final Flash, and Hit puts his hand out with a Time Skip occurring at the same time, exploding the entire mountain and the ground below with both he and Vegeta on it! Majora sees this and Hit spawns right next to him after warping away from the blast.

 **Majora:** Impressive.

 **Hit:** Thank you. But it's not over yet. (Turns to Goku's hole)

Deep within the canyon, a bright white light shines immensely, and the surface crumbles to pieces! Goku has awoken, and the omen of Ultra Instinct returned, quickly engaging into its truest form! Unlike in his fight with Jiren, Goku at this stage is not wearing a serious expression. Rather, he is smiling with huge confidence knowing he made it this far once again!

 **U.I. Goku:** ALRIGHT! NOW THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS! (Rockets towards the group)

Goku suddenly gets grabbed by his arms by Hopp and Sorrel when he reaches the ground, being held back to slow him down!

 **U.I. Goku:** Huh?!

 **Hopp:** Oh no you don't!

Majora arrives at Goku's stomach and headbutts it! Sorrel and Hopp let go of him and Mai and Supreme Kai arrive to keep Goku trapped in a ki bubble. Majora kicks him into the ground and the bubble busts through the concrete into the lava below, causing an eruption that shoots Goku out holding his flaming booty!

 **U.I. Goku:** Agh! My goodies! (Hit spawns next to him) Gah!

Hit throws a light punch in front of Goku's face that causes him to get blown away with a hurt nose from the Time Skip!

 **U.I. Goku:** Aaaaaa- (Lands on his side against a boulder)

Bergamo spawns right in front of Goku with a serious look on his face, but now, he's at a level of Ultra Instinct himself.

 **Goku** getting back up with ki-charged palms: Alright, come on! Ya wanna piece of me?! (Gets socked by Bergamo and falls out of Ultra Instinct back to Base Form)

 **Sorrel** in the distance: aaaaAAAAAAAH!

Sorrel suddenly comes over holding Vegeta by the leg and slams Goku into the rubble with him like a bat! And back in Universe 7 on Earth, Piccolo wears a smug grin meditating by a waterfall.

 _ **Nail:**_ _You felt that too, huh?_

 **Piccolo:** _Yep_. _Called it._

 **Krillin** standing by Frieza's ship **:** Should we, help those guys or something?

 **Vados:** Probably. But I don't like to engage in any sort of drama.

 **Tien** with his arms crossed: Yeah. I think he can handle it.

 **Vegeta** getting pummeled to death by Hopp, Mai, and Kefla while sounding like he's gonna cry: I-I can't handle it! Kakarot!

 **Goku** getting attacked while flying by Majora, Bergamo, and Shin: I'm coming, Geets! (Gets blasted out of the sky by Shin) GAK!

 **Shin:** There is no where for you to go, Goku! We just lost a universe! And you're still set on your own goals?! Why, if I were Lord Zeno, I would- (Feels rumble) Wait...What is that?

The battle immediately comes to a halt and Majin 21 hastily returns to the team near Frieza's ship, docked next to the canyon.

 **21:** He's coming!

 **Bulma:** Oh, you found him? That was fast!

 **Gohan:** Yeah, even I couldn't have done it so quickly.

 **21:** Actually, I didn't find him, you guys. He found us!

Vegeta, against the rubble, looks to the distance behind 21 and as soon as he recognizes the figure, his eyes begin to widen in fear! In no time at all, Broly arrives to the scene standing calmly in front of everyone like the God he is! This second coming surprises everyone, especially Goku, who remembers that years ago, he beat him on New Vegeta.

 **Broly** pointing **:** There you are, Kakarot! I've found your ass again!

 **Goku and Gohan:** Broly?!

 **Vegeta** trembling **:** Oh no…! It's him! It's the Legendary Body Builder Saiyan Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Platinum Edition God of Destruction...Brolemba!

 **Broly** tilting his head **:** Huh?

 **Hit** : You know this one?

 **Gohan:** Yeah. Neither of us have seen him since that time my Dad killed him when a comet crashed on a world meant for a fake kingdom for Vegeta!

 **Goku:** And he's not just a Super Saiyan! He's a Legendary Super Saiyan!

 **Vegeta:** Yes...And if I remember from stories from my father, it seems as though Broly here was named after the original ancient saiyan. Only not as smart, but still just as strong!

 **Hopp** with her hands on her hips: Doesn't really seem all that special to me.

 **21:** Oh, but this one is. He's from from another timeline where he killed Goku, and became the new God of Destruction to replace Beerus.

 **Beerus:** Say what now..?!

 **Bulma:** Your status just keeps getting at stake, huh?

 **21:** He did alright for a God, but at one point, he went crazy for some reason. Probably out of boredom and decided to take over all the other God's duties by destroying planets for no good reason! He even found a way to kill all the hierarchy...even Jiren.

 **Goku** with his jaw on the floor: WhaaaaAAAAT?! But Jiren's the strongest guy I ever fought! Vegeta even beat a God of Destruction!

 **Vegeta:** Damn right I did!

 **Hit:** If what you say is true, then this means Broly has reached a level beyond that of Ultra Instinct?

 **21:** Not necessarily. He never had the form to begin with. With such divine power from his time as a God, he was pretty much able to do anything without it.

 **Beerus:** He probably learned how to use Hakai on everyone.

 **Whis:** Ohoho! Oops! I guess when that timeline's Whis picked him for your job, he must've forgotten about that. Silly me!

 **Shin:** Not just you, either. I usually keep track of things around the universe. I should've known this would happen before anyone!

 **Tien:** Then what about the Omni King? Why didn't he ever step in?

 **21:** Because there was nothing to watch on GodTube and this was the best entertainment around.

 **Bergamo:** That bug-eyed bastard...

 **Caulifla:** Well, whoever's fault it is, you can whine about it later, because while we were talkin', Broly started destroying planets.

 **Bergamo, Hit, and Beerus:** WHAT?!

Out in the sky, several loud explosions can be heard defying the laws of space, as though Broly's on a rampage to dut for time.

 **Beerus:** Oh, nice going, Ultra Army! Throwin' out exposition like your average anime episode!

 **Vegeta:** As a matter of fact...You! Pink one, why didn't you ever tell anyone just who this crazy guy was earlier?! This isn't The Last Jedi!

 **21:** Well he DID beat me before I could come here to warn everyone! And plus, I wanted to leave anticipation for it, ok?! I didn't ask to be reborn in a glorified fan fiction!

 **Whis:** You poor thing...

 **Gohan** : We've gotta stop him! If we don't, he'll wipe out everything like he did to his timeline!

 **Goten:** Oh cool! Does this mean we'll get to go on some kind of God Mission?!

 **Hopp** palming her fists: You're absolutely right!

 **Chi Chi:** I've been meaning to get my hands dirty, but never had the chance. I guess now's the perfect time for it!

 **Launch** : Same! (Takes out guns) I haven't used these babies in a long time! And you all got those light things you shoot out your hands. I'm sure you can give me some of those for ammo.

 **Goku** getting back up: Well Son, I know I've got a lot to make up for, so I'll leave the rest up to you. You're the new sensei of this clan now!

 **Gohan** : Not sure what everyone's really capable of, even after all that fighting, but I'll try.

 **Majora** : Then what is the plan, Master Gohan?

 **Bergamo** : He's right. If Broly is as powerful as they say he is, how're we supposed to take him on? I mean, sure, we just beat the shit outta Goku and Vegeta, but still...

 **Gohan** stroking his chin: Hmmm...I might have an idea. But we'd better get down there if we wanna know what he can do first.

 **21:** I like the sound of that.

 **Whis** : Very well.

 **Vados** : We'll depart at once!

 **Beerus** : Here we go again...

As Vados and Whis tap their staffs, the now larger Ultra Army teleport off to another planet where the God of Destruction Broly patiently waits for them...

 **To be Concluded in Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 - Confrontation

**Confrontation**

By Frozarburst

The menacing God of Destruction Broly sits down against the concrete boulders on a barren ruin of a planet resembling the one he fought Kakarot, his former arch nemesis, on. He briefly thinks back at the time he just barely escaped and became the new God of Destruction after Beerus. And even though he wants to go for a round two against Goku, he feels at peace knowing what he did. Beside him, he tucks Whis' staff from his timeline away in his pocket, shrinking it as the Ultra Army make their way to him. They warp a bit further out of his view from all the wreckage so Gohan can initiate his plan.

 **Gohan** : Ok guys. I can sense already that Broly's gonna take a lot more than brute strength to take him down.

 **21** : He is a lot sexier, I-I mean smarter than how he was in the past and other timelines.

 **Goku** : Well, that's where you come in, son of my wife of mine! I'm gonna go measure him up for myself!

 **Vegeta** : You do that. I'll be right behind you laughing when you get your ads beat and I have to save you again

 **Krillin** : Wait, you can't just leave without a plan! He's vicious!

 **Vegeta** : So was your wife, Cuball. (Jets off with Goku)

 **17** : ...Well, they're dead.

 **Tien** : Yeah. His power seems to be building just by sitting there!

 **Sorrel** : Any ideas?

 **Gohan** : My Dad, Piccolo, and Vegeta and I fought Broly once before. But if this one's like what 21 says he is, he could potentially be unbeatable unless we plan this out as precise as possible.

 **21** : None of the other Time Patrollers could do it. Which is a cute way of saying they didn't level up fast enough or they fought him in a time limit that expired too soon. But, what do you propose we should do?

 **Gohan** : Pretty elaborate, really. First, let's wait for my Dad and uncle to do their thing. Maybe they can dent him with it without Ultra Instinct.

 **Beerus** : I wouldn't bet on it.

 **Gohan** : Hm?

 **Beerus** : Broly's at a level like my own right now, and Goku could barely touch me normally. And even if he could, there's still much about me that he just couldn't compete with without Ultra Instinct.

As the Saiyan duo settle down, Broly looks up to them with a nice smile on his face.

 **Broly** : Kakarot. It's been so long, has it? Killing you was fun while it lasted, but being the God of Destruction? It's a joke. (Stretches out) I've never been so bored before. Even with all the riches in the multiverse, there's no joy in anything. Nothing to fight for.

 **Vegeta** thinking: _Oh look! He can speak full sentences other than,"KAKAROT!" I can tell he's not just your average Shonen brute this time._

 **Goku** : Well, to be honest, if I hadn't beaten you, my son would've never been able to beat Cell back on Earth! But I guess I owe ya one for bein' so cool with your powers and roughin' us up real good for our next fight!

 **Broly** : You're still tryin' to fight, huh?

 **Vegeta** : It's part of what makes us Saiyan, and you too. Don't tell me you've forgotten your own flesh and blood!

Broly squints at Vegeta for a split second and startles him with his inner power!

 **Vegeta** : !

 **Goku** : Shook!

 **Broly** : I never forget. But since I became a God, or so they call me that, I thought to myself, maybe there's more to life than just wanting to fight and kill a dude who cried to death and slapped me with his dende. But before I do anything else with myself, I wanted to have this last dance.

 **Goku** : Then, what else will you do after that?

 **Broly** : I dunno. Something! Anything, as long as it's not the same ol' shtick again! I envy Beerus a ton. At least he wasn't as self righteous as those other fools they call Gods of Destruction, when it's so easy to destroy them! How does Zeno even put up with people like that..?

 **Vegeta** : Well, he did scare the shit outta them when he held the Tournament of Power a while back. Maybe now, they've learned their lesson.

 **Broly** : Oh, I hope they did. Because when I went to Universe 9, for example, people like Sides didn't even stand a chance. Here's the deal. If you beat me, I'll leave this place and we'll never have to meet again. (Rises) If you fail, you can kiss your timeline goodbye, because not even the taste of pudding can save you now.

 **Goku** going Super Saiyan Blue: Alright! I've been waiting to fight someone as strong as you all day!

Broly just looks at Goku and Vegeta with a calm blank expression not unlike Frieza's on Namek and Jiren's at the Tournament. Goku quickly uses afterimage and speeds up with Kaioken like when he fought Hit, but before he could even move an inch, he falls down on his back from a huge push not visible to the naked eye. This surprises Vegeta, as he was able to keep up with the speeds of Ultra Instinct without even obtaining the form. But this time, he can't tell what he's seeing. Goku powers up into his Blue Kaoken again, but he holds his chest in pain, struggling to stand back up. He takes his fingers and uses instant transmission to get behind Broly and kick him. When he senses another attack coming, he warps away from the Saiyan to his side, only for him to be caught in a trick made yo look at though Broly missed. His attack still hits him in the stomach and sends him right into the rubble around them, knocking him so hard he transforms into Ultra Instinct, yet still can barely move. Suddenly, he is hit by a barrage of attacks across his body at unfathomable speeds, startling Vegeta and causing Goku to attempt a ki wave to escape! He jets back into combat and engages the evil saiyan, who's been standing in the exact same spot he whole time. He takes Goku by the leg when he uses an illusion-like technique on him and tosses him into the sky while Vegeta seizes the opportunity to punch Broly in his weak spot where his timeline's Goku had injured him before Comet Camori hit! This causes Broly to flinch and react with a swift kick to the chin! Vegeta gets knocked out of his Ultra Blue into a broken building, unable to get back up despite his power! When suddenly, Goku comes over for a full powered Ultra Omen punch to Broly's face, which only grazes his cheek and leads to Goku running out of energy.

 **Broly** licking the blood dripping: That tickled.

 **Vegeta** : Oh great...He's still just as creepy as he was before.

Broly takes his palm and holds it out to Goku with a serious expression.

 **Broly** : Seems like you guys don't have any fight left in ya anymore. Guess it's time to take out the trash. Hakai.

 **Goku** : ! He said the H Word!

Goku immediately starts to fade into raw energy from a huge pulse that surprises everyone in fear while Broly continues to wear a disappointing expression on his face. However, he is amazed when Goku tries to break himself out of the erasure attack and slowly reabsorbs his energy particles using Ultra Instinct! He falls to the floor tired from his transformation and Broly smiles in amusement.

 **Broly** : Hahaha! Guess I'm not the only one strong enough to last against an attack like that. (Hears noise) Hm?

Gohan calmly comes over with 21 and Bergamo beside him.

 **Broly:** Oh hey! You're Kakarot's son. Never did fight ya as an adult like my other timeline's.

 **Gohan:** Broly, we heard everything you said. If we don't stop you, you'll destroy everything out here, right?

 **Broly:** Yep.

 **Gohan:** And if we do, you'll leave?

 **Broly** : Yeah. Somewhere where no one can find me. Not even the Omni King. Bein' a God of Destruction really wore me down, you know? Oh, and speaking of which, I heard Beerus is back here with you. (Warps away)

 **Gohan:** Guhuh?!

 **21:** That's something I didn't know he could do!

Suddenly, Broly warps right in front of Lord Beerus, who's still just standing around with his arms tucked behind his back like always while everyone else but Whis and Vados get intimidated!

 **Everyone:** WOAH!

 **Beerus:** Oh God...Up close he THICC! And by "God," I mean the non-metaphorical term and not the one we use on ourselves. (Gets blasted away) Ow!

 **Gowasu and Shin:** Beerus Sama!

Beerus gets smacked against a stone wall and falls on his chin with his ears flopped down, surprisingly knocked unconscious from the blast, much to everyone's surprise and horror!

 **Vegeta** looking towards Beerus: …!

 **Whis:** Aaaw. How cute. He's finally decided to take a nap. He's been up all night for the past few weeks watching GodHub.

 **Tien:** Looks like we can't use Hakais on Broly like Beerus can.

 **Sorrel:** You're right, Master! There's only one thing we can do at a time like this!

 **Krillin:** What's that?

 **Sorrel:** SCREAM AND RUN!

 **Everyone** running away: AAAAAAAGH!

 **Broly:** HAHAHAHAA! Silly little fools. I've traveled eons to get this far to finally fulfill my dream! And if neither of you can give me a proper challenge, then your challenge will be to face your deaths!

 **Bergamo:** He's overwhelmingly strong, Gohan! No one can just one-shot a God of Destruction like that, let alone at their base form!

 **Gohan:** True. Which is why we've got it all figured out.

Sorrel, Hopp, and Majora keep sprinting away from Broly while he hovers to them, slowly picking up speed while he has his arms crossed. He follows them to a building that's about to fall, stopping in front of it when he notices the group pausing with Bulma stepping forward from behind them.

 **Bulma:** Hello Mr. Broly Sama! You look cute!

 **Broly:** Huh?

 **Bulma** laying against Broly's chest: I've never seen a guy really plow through a fight so quickly before. Maybe you can do the same with me, if ya know what I'm saiyan…(Winks)

 **Broly** : I would love to do that, but I first need to ram my fist into all these people's asses. Except you three. I'm saving you for lunch.

 **Hopp** with more sarcasm: OH NO! The invincible Broly is gonna destroy us with his dende!

 **Majora** : Whatever shall we do?!

 **Broly:** …You're up to something, aren't you?

 **Sorrel:** No, Mr. Broly! In fact, we just wanted to know just how strong you really are, what with your strong, uber base form, and your equally attractive Super Saiyan transformations.

 **Broly:** I've only got this and my own Super variant to go off of with or without God Ki. Still working on Ultra Instinct, though. But since they call you guys the Ultra Army, I assume you all know a little about it too?

 **Caulifla** in the distance: Absolutely!

 **Broly:**?!

Caulifla flies up to the top of the ruined stone building and does a dive punch to it that causes the support in it to collapse! Sorrel uses her Instant Transmission to warp she, Hopp, Bulma, and Majora out of the way while Broly lets the building fall on top of him! As always, this just tickles him and he blows up the rubble around him before he is immediately socked in the cheek by a Berserker Saiyan Kale! This sends him right back into the ground, but still doesn't quite damage him!

 **Broly:** Wha..?

 **Caulifla:** Oh hey, you do look a bit like him, Kale! No wonder Goku and Vegeta're so scared of that sick form ya got!

 **Broly** charging up his palms **:** Typical Shonen OC's, once again. (Shoots at Kale)

Kale dodges the blasts that shoot to outer space and annihilates the moon of another planet! While he still has his back turned, Hit steps over to him with his hands in his pockets and freezes time around him, which Broly keeps moving in, but slower and slower at a time, confused as to what it is.

 **Broly** trying to get to Hit **:** What's this..?! Some kinda time trick? (Throws punch)

When Broly throws a punch, Hit just smiles and phases right through it like a projection of himself! This heavily confuses Broly even more, and Hit strikes him where his vitals should be but not as fast as he normally does!

 **Broly:** Urgh..! That attack was nothing!

Hit stops punching him and hops back where he came, irritating the God of Destruction and leading to him coming after him. But when he's in the air, he notices a small blue ki sphere just hovering in the sky by itself. When he gets near it, it explodes into a multitude of hundreds of ki blasts that fall to the ground onto him, making many explosions!

 **17:** Nice job, Krill Dog!

 **Krillin:** Thanks! And heads up!

17 activates a large shield barrier around everyone just when Broly charges in at lightning speed with a heavy punch that shatters it! Before he could do anything else, Mai grapples onto him with a ki chain that holds his arm back toward her!

 **Mai:** Urgh..! I can't hold it!

Hopp gets behind Broly and holds his other arm back, preventing him from shooting at the girl. 17 then charges up his palm and grabs onto Broly's face, burning him and gathering energy!

 **Broly:** Ack..! Gah!

 **17** struggling to absorb power: Ngh..! (Falls off)

Mai and Hopp let go of the God of Destruction as he holds his face and stumbles backward. Mai takes out her ki scythe and pushes him one step forward and walks out of the way. When Broly uncovers his eyes, Launch, in her yellow haired glory, holds her rifle out to him while Tien charges a tri beam beside her and blow him away with a full-powered blast of God Ki!

 **Broly** flying across the field: Agh! (Crashes on back) ..Ugh…

 **21:** This is incredible! No one has ever done this much to Broly so easily before!

 **Gohan:** I was worried he'd know what Ultra Instinct is already. But since he says he doesn't quite understand it yet, that gives us a chance to take him down more efficiently. Plus, he isn't fully aware of what most of our attacks are, so we can use them to our advantage!

 **Bergamo** : Then what do we do when he transforms into his absolute peak?

 **Gohan:** We do the one thing Dad and Uncle probably shouldn't have done so soon. We go all out! Have that God Ki ready, Bergamo!

 **Bergamo** : Yes sir!

 **Gohan** transforming into a Super Saiyan 2: Everyone else, let's level the playing field a bit!

Broly quickly rises back on his feet and wears an incredibly impressed, yet equally disturbing grin.

 **Broly:** Hmph. Guess I was wrong about you. (Powers up further with clear aura)

 **21** getting pumped up **:** Oh man, this looks exciting! Let's get em', Gohan!

Gohan and 21, who strangely has her tongue out in excitement, boost forward to Broly, who takes his fist and knocks Gohan into the concrete when he blocks his attack! 21 kicks Broly's head and makes him flinch, but he quickly recovers and grabs her by the neck and tosses her away! He is tripped by Gohan and tries to slam him again, only for the young Saiyan to roll away and shoot him with a Masenko! He turns to where Shin is and nods at him as he nods back, spawning the halo behind him and sending duplicates of it around the area where Broly is in unison. They all line up perfectly, giving Gohan the chance to hop into the sky and watch the fireworks. Confused, Broly looks around and tries to blast one of the halos away, but his beam gets destroyed when all the halos start firing large darts of God Ki at him like machine turrets! He gets pissed and yells with a large explosion of green energy that destroys all the projectiles and leaves behind a crater underneath him! Broly checks for the Ultra Army again for anymore tricks, only to get smacked in the back of his head with a chop from Majora running by! He turns around to hit him, yet he already left with his speed. He gets hit on the side near his weak spot and gets startled by 21, but she left just as quickly as she came. Although at the same time, she took a quick glance at him. Suddenly, while Broly's looking for 21, Chi Chi somehow with Kaioken comes over sprinting like a mad man leaping into his spine with a kick that knocks him forward!

 **Broly:** What the..?! I didn't know you were a fighter too! Is this canon?!

 **Chi Chi:** Yes and no. But it doesn't matter cause I have a son!

 **Goten** coming in: I'm socially awkward! (Headbutts Broly's stomach)

 **Broly:** Doof! _How is this possible?! I one shotted Beerus, a God of Destruction, destroyed multiple universes, timelines, and even beat Goku and Vegeta at their peaks, yet here I am gettin' my ass whooped by a bunch of lowlifes?! This whole day's starting to sound like a Xenoverse mission!_

Broly flexes his arms to his sides and lets out a loud battle cry that leads to him transforming with a green and dark blue aura into a purple variant of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan that sets fire across the land! This almost catches Bulma's boot on fire but burns Chi Chi's dress!

 **Chi Chi** with her dress on fire:Oh shit! Someone help me put it out!

Whis spawns a water bucket with his staff and splashes it onto her clothes, making sure to reverse the effect afterward so she doesn't stay wet.

 **Chi Chi** : Phew…

 **Broly:** Ok. Now everyone gets the D.

 **Hopp** covering Sorrel's ears instead of Goten's: Dude, children are here!

 **Sorrel:** Hey!

 **Gohan** : Now there's something I've never seen before. It's a Super Saiyan Purple!

 **Shin** : I don't feel his ki rising anymore, but I know he transformed at his strongest state!

 **Vados** : Not necessarily. Transformations like these are bound to increase in strength over time with enough training like Vegeta's Ultra Blue. If he is put under enough pressure, he may just end up boosting in power; hopefully not into Ultra Instinct.

 **Gohan** : That's where we come in. Kale, Caulifla, you're up!

 **Caulifla** getting her earring back on: Good thing Vados defused us back there when we got here. Now the real fight begins!

 **Kale:** Time to end this!

Kefla returns and she sets her sights on Broly again with Hit, Sorrel, and 21 coming in alongside her. Broly keeps grinning like he knows what's up and prepares to charge into them to grab them. But with their incredible speeds, Hit time skips them around the Saiyan and they shoot rapidly at him! This doesn't injure him nearly as much as they did before and only slows him down. Sorrel gets to a small vantage point in a few feet away from Broly, grabbing her slingshot from before and aiming it like a sniper. Shin comes over to her and sets his hand on her back, channeling waves of ki into her that turn her irises from her normal black to dark blue like Vegeta's. Broly gets serious and starts tossing many projectiles of blue and green ki at everyone that leave large impacts, throwing much of the fighters off! 21 holds her hands out to him and charges a Galick Kamehameha that pushes Broly as he blocks with both arms! It burns him just a little when he notices Hit using Time Skip again, this time able to predict when he's coming much faster than Goku with his Kaioken technique. Hit gets kicked in the stomach and gets pummeled by the large Broly until Kefla comes in with a supercharged punch near his neck! Broly flinches and sets his sights on the fusion, punching rapidly at her and hitting her until she blocks his attacks. Yet she grabs onto his face and slams him into the dirt, grinding him across the street of the ruined city using her flight! He manages to stop her by shoving his feet into the ground and flinging her away like brakes in a car! She immediately recovers and jets to the great Saiyan with a headbutt that he himself headbutts, resulting in a heavy clash of equal power! They both struggle to push each other back, but after a short while, Hopp comes over with her claws fully charged with ki and cuts the back of Broly's leg, lowering him a peg and stunning him! Kefla spin kicks him in the cheek and sends him toward Goten and Krillin, who take their Kamehamehas and shoot at him right in his chest! It makes him even more angry when he flies out of control to the sky and unleashes a large wave of energy that blows everyone away! He holds his hands together in front of him like Beerus does with one of his attacks and generates a small purple ki bubble that extends outward when he raises it! He throws it down to the surface where Gohan, 17, Chi Chi, and Tien are; all four fighters stretching their hands out to grab it!

 **Gohan:** You're loving every minute of this, huh Mom?!

 **Chi Chi:** Just a little!

 **17:** Keep it right there! (Generates shield and leaps into energy sphere)

17 rockets through the blast to Broly's face, surprising him but not letting up! He raises his palm and catches the superhuman's hand when he goes for a punch, which does manage to hurt him a little thanks to the energy 17 absorbed. While he's distracted, the fighters below shoot beams into the sphere and send it back to Broly! 17 escapes the ensuing explosion, but Broly is still standing! He prepares a Gigantic Erasure Cannon like a Galick Gun and fires a beam right at the surface where much of the fighters are, destroying almost everything until the ground is left a scorched desert! Luckily, 17 came back just in time to make another shield barrier around them with help from Hit with his Time Skip.

 **Broly** : You can try all you want to beat me, but I'm still gonna destroy you along with this damn planet! ...Wait. Aren't you all missing someone?

Just then, Sorrel snipes Broly from afar, managing to shoot right at his weak spot near his stomach! He wails in absolute agony, utterly stunned at what happened as his wound bleeds to death! He begins to fall down, when in his fading vision, he sees a white light that consumes him and unleashes all his inner ki, causing him to immediately transform into the very Omen of Ultra Instinct, but still keeping his purple hair.

 **Broly** transforming: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **Sorrel:** Oopsie daisy.

 **Tien:** He's even stronger than he was before! I don't even know if he has Ultra Instinct mastered already!

 **21** : Oooh. This is gonna be a problem…

 **17** : You don't seem too worried.

 **21** : Well, honestly, I'm just really into his muscles right now. But that's besides the point! Pretty much everyone has some level of God Ki, including forms of their own. This is a little dirty, but why don't we all just gang up for one last attack while we still have the chance?

 **Gohan:** You know, I was hoping you'd say that. Are you ready, Bergamo?

 **Bergamo:** Ready! (Raises hands toward everyone while Gohan floats up to the sky)

 **Bulma** : Wait, what's he doing?

All the Ultra Army fighters with God Ki start channel energy through themselves to Bergamo, causing him to absorb all the power and transform into the omen of Ultra Instinct himself! Hopp and Sorrel come up to him and he sends waves of God Ki onto them as well, turning Hopp's hair into a darker shade of blue like vegeta's Ultra Blue, and Sorrel getting even more power that briefly turns her irises silver and back to blue! Meanwhile, Gohan powers into his fullest potential and lifts his hands in the air for a Spirit Bomb slowly building!

 **Gohan:** Everyone, give me some of your energy!

 **Goten** lifting his hands: Ok, Gohan!

 **Launch** lifting her hands: You've got this, dude.

 **Chi Chi:** Do what your father couldn't pull off successfully!

 **Bulma:** And please don't miss!

 **Whis:** I suppose it wouldn't hurt to spare some of our ki to him. Agreed, Sis?

 **Vados:** Agreed.

 **Broly** finishing his transformation: Ugh…(Looks up to Spirit Bomb) Huh. Reminds me of Comet Camori. But even with that, it's not enough to kill me! (Sees Bergamo flying up with Hopp and Sorrel) The Hell..?

 **Bergamo** with his hands together: How did that attack go? Ka…!

 **Hopp** next to Bergamo: Me…!

 **Broly** looking up: What's this...?

 **Sorrel** in the middle of both Bergamo and Hopp: Ha..!

 **The trio** together: Me..!

Hit ascends behind them and holds his hand out to give them a Time Boost!

 **The trio** together, releasing a Kamehameha: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Ultra Kamehameha shoots down to Broly, but he simply blocks it with the back of one arm.

 **Broly** keeping himself covered: If you're trying to tickle me again, it's not working! (Sees Mai and Shin hopping up) Huh?

 **Mai and and Shin:** DIVINE JUSTICE!

 **Tien:** TRI BEEEAM!

 **Krillin:** DESTRUCTO-DIIISK!

 **Kefla:** FINAL FLAAAASH!

17 charges his shield barrier again and holds Broly down by his legs with it! Majora comes over and uses his own power to hold him there from below!

 **Majora** keeping Broly down with 17's shields: Now, Gohan! It's time!

 **Gohan:**...I-it's...It's too heavy for me to throw! It feels like, hundreds of Jirens at once!

 **21** floating up holding the Spirit Bomb: Then here. Let's take them all on, together!

 **17** floating to 21 and Gohan: Make that, three of us.

 **17, 21, and Gohan** throwing the Spirit Bomb **:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

The incredibly large energy sphere makes its way toward Broly, who's desperately trying to keep it away with a ki blast! But it completely consumes it and his entire body! However, he still hangs in there as he fires up his energy wave in an attempt to blow up the bomb from the inside! Several large beams of green light burst through the Spirit Bomb as though Broly's about to detonate it onto everyone and the planet! But just before he could succeed, a stray narrow ki missile cuts right through the sphere and throws Broly off, causing the Spirit Bomb to combust into a massive white light that engulfs all the remaining planets in the galaxy before quickly dimming back down to a mere speck in a crater. The smoke around the Ultra Army begins to clear, and the fires die out with every character looking at the mess they made with no sign of Broly anywhere. Coincidentally, along with Bergamo, now at his Mastered state of Ultra Instinct, Gohan too has white hair.

 **Beerus** waking up in Whis' arms: Urgh...What did I miss? (Sees crater) ...Oh.

 **Whis:** Good morning, sleeping beauty. I hope your nap was well deserved.

 **Beerus:** None of you will ever speak of this to anyone.

 **Shin:** That was one magnificent fight I will never forget! Also, Gohan, I didn't know you had Ultra Instinct as well!

 **Gohan** : I do? (Looks up and notices his white hair) Oh! Wow! Guess it's a side effect from all that ki I absorbed.

 **Kefla** : Hey, yeah! I even got a bit of that power too! I didn't even have to dye my hair!

 **Korin:** Yeah, lookin' good, kid!

 **Krillin:** Hey wait, where were you this whole time?!

 **Korin:** Out giving Goku and Widow's Peak some senzu beans. (Points to crater) Also, the beefy guy's back.

 **Bergamo, Sorrel,** and **Hopp:** Say whaaaat?!

Broly, now with even more scars and white hair in full powered Ultra Instinct rises with his arms out getting himself back together with a serious look.

 **Gohan:** Uh oh...

 **UI Mastered Broly:** Hehehe...Well, it looks like ya got nothin' left to lose, do you?

 **Vegeta** coming over to the team: Maybe we do, Broly.

 **UI Mastered Broly:** Wha..?

 **Bulma:** Vegeta..?

 **Vegeta:** We didn't wanna have to do this to you. A Saiyan deserves a good fight. No cheating, no limits. But you leave us with no other option. Kakarot...Summon the cartoon.

 **Goku** in the distance: You got it, Geets!

 **UI Mastered Broly** chuckling: Cartoon? What sorta nonsense are you- (Gets headbutted by Arale) GUAH..?! (Holds stomach)

 **Arale:** Hi hi! Sorry for bumping into you, Mr. Broly San!

 **UI Mastered Broly** struggling to stand and grin: I-i-it's...ok… (Lands on knees out of Ultra Instinct)

 **21:** He's smiling…

 **17:** Maybe it broke him or something. At least he's not dead or anything.

 **Gohan:** There's no need for it now. He's already beaten.

 **Golden Frieza:** I beg to differ, Gohan.

 **Gohan** turning to the sky: What the?!

 **Goku** : God dang it Freezer! Why do ya always have to make the dramatic entrances?!

 **Golden Frieza** descending: Because I need to show as much screen time as possible to sell merchandise! And no, I'm not quite done with you yet. You may have that Ultra Instinct whatever going on. (Aims) But I've got plenty of energy left to take care of you, Goku. Kill me, and your Ultra Army will be without its founder.

 **Goku:** You're right, Freezer. But we don't have to kill you to bring you to the slice of justice! Honey, Kaioken!

 **Golden Frieza:** Kaiowha- (Gets kicked away by Chi Chi from behind) DAGH!

Whis and Vados take their staffs and aim them at Frieza, lighting them up and warping Frieza straight to Hell back in Universe 7 in a dark red classroom with a projector screen up front. It plays a video with Captain America coming into a room with a single chair facing the camera.

 **Steve:** So...You've gone to Hell.

 **Frieza:**...Oh poop…

 _ **Continue for Ending**_


	9. Ending

**Goku:** Well, I guess all's well that ends well! Sorry bout trickin' you all and stuff, but you've really gotten stronger, even for me!

 **Vegeta:** Ditto.

 **Bergamo** : ...To be honest, Goku, after all that said and done, we realize that, if it wasn't for you or Vegeta we wouldn't have got this far.

 **Kefla:** Yeah, even after the Tournament of Power, I gotta say, you guys rock for that!

 **Mai:** I never thought I'd ever be in a fight this big! I don't know if my future self ever did this much, but I'm glad I had a chance to be here!

 **Krillin:** And I finally did something without getting owned one too many times! Is there anybody keeping track anymore?

 **Goku:** Nah, but I'm glad we didn't have to clone you, or else I'd be scared you'll end up like with mean ol' Freezer again.

 **Tien:** Wait, what was that you said?

 **Bulma** : And, where did Arale come from? Were you here this whole time?

 **Arale:** No ma'am. I went to buzz around the multiverse like a bee like Vegeta-San asked.

 **Vegeta:** Oh yeah...I forgot I told her to do that at one point.

 **Gowasu** turning off his video camera: Well, I think we can all agree we've learned something today. I certainly did.

 **Broly** getting back on his feet: You got that right, old man. (Hears someone coming)

The Grand Priest hovers down from a platform he was standing on, observing the fighting grounds and the Ultra Army.

 **Grand Priest:** Greetings everyone!

 **Whis and Vados** nodding: Father.

 **Goku** : Oh hey Priest Bro! What's good?

 **Grand Priest:** I'm impressed that you all have managed to get this far. Especially those like you, Bergamo. Earlier, I stated that Universe 9 was of the weakest of the multiverse. Yet after seeing what Goku did in the Tournament of Power against Jiren, I had greater faith in everyone of you. I knew that eventually, one day everyone could unlock their potential and fight among those as powerful, if not more powerful than either of us. And now you have done it.

 **Bergamo** bowing: Thank you, your highness.

 **Sorrel** : Yeah, we sure showed everyone who's boss!

 **Grand Priest:** Anyway, I guess now is the time we do what should have been done a while ago. Broly.

 **Broly** : Yes sir. (Takes out staff from pocket)

 **Goku** : Oh hey, that looks like your staff, Whis!

Broly, Whis, and Vados raise their staffs in the air and spawn a bubble around everyone. From outside, all of time and space in the multiverse starts resetting itself from the effects of the angels' power, from the battle against Goku and Vegeta to the second the Ultra Army were spawned into an unseen moment in space back at Universe 7 where the Super Dragon Balls were set in place, with the massive Super Shenron already summoned.

 **Sorrel** in awel: Woah..!

 **Hit:** Hm…

 **Bergamo:** So this is what Super Shenron looks like.

 **Hopp:** He's huge! What did you do, reverse time?

 **Grand Priest:** Indeed.

 **Hopp and Sorrel:** Wha…? HOW LONG WERE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?!

 **21** : Yes, your highness! Why didn't you do that before? I know I'm stepping over my boundaries, but you could've helped me a lot!

 **Grand Priest:** Ahahaha! Well, we still wanted to see how well each of you could fair against Goku and Vegeta! Otherwise, our dear Gowasu would not have reached over 1.1 trillion views on Godtube!

 **Gowasu** bowing: And it's all thanks to you, Ultra Army!

 **Broly** holding his staff **:** This baby had enough juice for one big leap back in time before I came. And before those planet sized Dragon Balls were used.

 **Vegeta:** The Super Dragon Balls? I didn't know they were used before we started all this.

 **Goku** sweating: Uh, yeah...

 **Goten** : What do you wish for, Gohan?

 **Gohan** : I don't know. We've gone so far back I don't know what to wish for. The Super Dragon Balls can't restore entire timelines, can they?

 **21** : I don't really think so. Not unless they're set back at the Time Patrol, which, I'd rather not deal with for the sake of keeping myself sane from over complications.

 **Vegeta** : Hmp. I can respect that for non-canon. Still, let's not keep ourselves guessing. I wish for Universe 9 and Broly's timeline to be restored. Fully restored. Including its people reborn into a peaceful state.

 **Hopp:** Vegeta…!

 **Bergamo:** You...You would do that, for us?

 **Vegeta:** Tsk! Don't get all sentimental, furries. Consider this a reward for your hard work against Broly, and Ultra Instinct. (Grins) And frankly, I'm just happy someone other than me was able to beat Kakarot so easily!

 **Goku** cheering: That's a new record!

 **Grand Priest:** Your wish is granted. (Turns to dragon and speaks in unknown dialect) Petty Peas?

 **Super Shenron:** K. (Poofs away with a ding)

 **Goten** : Did it work?

 **Whis** : See for yourself. (Projects Universe 9)

Universe 9 had been completely altered by Vegeta's wish. Instead of a ruined burning space with nothing but war, it has instead turned into a peaceful utopia, almost scarily similar to Universe 2, but thankfully not as flamboyant and love obsessed with the exception of the pink skies.

 **Vegeta** : Oh God, I shouldn't have done that! Now there's going to be 80 trillion Ribriannes to deal with!

 **Sorrel:** Still, how come ya did that, Geets?

 **Vegeta:** You and your crew are the closest thing to a Saiyan I've ever seen. Consider this a welcome home present or something. Not that it matters, assuming your kind are still bloodthirsty from all the conflict despite my wish. Even we Saiyans had better class than that.

 **Goku** : Aaw, Geets. You really do have a heart!

 **Vegeta** with his head turned while grunting: Ooh...Shut up, Kakarot..!

 **Hopp, Bergamo, and Sorrel** bowing and smiling: ...Thank you.

 **Majora** nodding: I may not be of that universe, but I've gotta say, you truly are the Prince of all Saiyans.

 **Vegeta** blushing **:** Meh. I'll admit, I guess I was wrong about you all. Seems you really aren't as useless as I thought you were.

Kefla immediately diffuses into a pissed off Caulifla and a happy Kale.

 **Caulifla:** Useless? Why I oughta-

 **Kale:** Wait, Caulifla, that means we're stronger now. He congratulated us!

 **Caulifla** with her arms crossed: Oh. Well, thanks anyway. (Blushes) I guess…Even though you what you did earlier was a dick move.

 **Broly** : Yeah, Kakarot, gotta say, if it wasn't for you and that stunt you pulled with this, Ultra Army, I wouldn't have had this much fun in years. And you, Prince Vegeta, if you're Dad didn't try to kill me, I wouldn't even be standing here! Ironic, huh?

 **Vegeta:** Take it as you will.

 **Gohan** : Since everything's back to normal, er, sorta normal, what do we do now? Frieza's not gonna be running around for a while, and there's no one out to get my Dad right now.

 **Broly** : I've got enough power left in this staff to fly out to God knows where and do something else. Hopefully away from the Omni King and those Time Patrollers. (Takes staff and spawns portal to hyperspace) Did anyone wanna come with?

 **Goku** : No thanks, Broccoli ol' boi. I've got plenty of trainin' to do if I wanna keep up with all these really strong fighters. Right guys? Guys?!

Much of the members of the Ultra Army start boosting their clear auras and rocket into the wormhole with Broly!

 **Sorrel** as Hopp and Bergamo's butt buddy: See ya later, bitches!

 **17** : What she said.

 **Mai** with Shin beside her: I'm gonna do something cool for once!

Before Majora and Hit could jet into the portal, they look back at the rest of the Z Warriors and give a nice relaxed smile.

 **Majora** : So long, friends. (Moonwalks into hyperspace with Hit)

 **Everyone** else: ...

 **Vegeta:** Um...Yeah, well, screw you too!

 **Gohan:** Well, 21, I guess since Broly is gone, do you want us to go with you to tell the Time Patrollers?

 **21:** A new dimension, no Time Patrol, maybe even endless sweets and everyone's muscles…? (Jets inside) WAIT FOR ME, BROLY! (Warps away)

 **Arale:** Ooh! Did she say sweets?! Lemme in! (Warps away before the portal finally closes)

 **Gohan** shrugging and grinning: Or not...

 **Krillin:** Gee. And after all we've been through in the tournament and here. I sure as Hell am gonna miss those guys…

 **Shin,** suddenly appearing behind Goku: Goku, what did you two do this time?! The Grand Kai just contacted me to have me come here to another universe just to see you! He said something about an Ultra Army!

 **Vegeta:** Wha...Wait. Did you not just enter the wormhole that closed just a second ago?

 **Shin** : I don't believe so. What wormhole?

 **Vegeta** : ?!

 **Beerus:** Whis, when you reversed the course of time to this period, that didn't also include those who just went through that wormhole, right?

 **Whis** : Correct.

Just as everyone start questioning the logic of the situation, Bergamo and his other two brothers warp all the way from their universe to the group with help from their angel.

 **Bergamo** with a huge smile on his face while wearing a pink outfit: Vegeta, our universe has been fully restored thanks to you!

 **Basil** in stockings: Thank you so much for all you and Goku have done! We forgive you 100% for what happened back at the Tournament!

 **The Trio cheering:** We'll never forget this! (Flies back down to the surface of their planet)

Everyone slowly turns to Goku in confusion while he gives an innocent and blank expression.

 **Everyone** grunting **:** _Goku_ …

 **Goku:** What? Oooh! I remember now! See, when Geets and I got Krillin and Tien to join in, we knew they were strong, but we didn't know if anyone else from the other universes could handle things like Ultra Instinct like in the Tournament. Heck, I didn't even know if someone like Bergamo would live like I did when I first lost the form! So I secretly got help from Whis and Vados to gather the Super Dragon Balls to wish for clones of everyone in case they ever exploded from too much power!

 **Vados:** Or, in more simple terms, he did this so that the original ones don't die from the overwhelming power of Ultra Instinct, and the intense training from these two Saiyans.

 **Vegeta:** Hmph! More like training us instead of them.

 **Beerus** : So, you mean to tell me you secretly got help from Whis and Vados while I was sleeping, and made a clone army of people with even more variants of a form higher than the Gods..?!

 **Goku** : Yep! Sure did!

 **Beerus** tugging his ears: ...That is both the smartest and most foolish thing you've ever done!

 **Shin** gently rubbing Beerus' back: Well said, Lord Beerus. Well said…

 **Gohan** : So that explains why 17 went with everyone to parts unknown without his family. The real one's still protecting the ecosystem!

 **Goten** : And why Mai doesn't wanna go back home. She's still on her date with Trunks!

 **Whis** : Oh yes. Everyone in the Ultra Army were fully aware of their original counterparts. The only ones who were not a copy were Tien, Arale, Korin, and Krillin.

 **Korin** : I really just wanted to tag along to get out the tower for a while. Pussy Biscuit's already got it under control down there.

 **Gohan** : Wait, then what about Arale? She wasn't a clone.

 **Vegeta:** Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a cartoon after all.

 **Bulma:** Then what about people like Yamcha? Why didn't you pick him or Chiaotzu?

 **Tien** : What about Yamcha? He's busy playing major league. And really, I didn't wanna have Chiaotzu in the mix since this is just waaay over his league.

 **Krillin** : You never really do help bring him over his league.

 **Tien** : Yeah, well, you still tripped out the tournament.

 **Everyone** : OOOH!

 **Beerus and Launch** : Burned!

 **Krillin** scratching his head smiling: Yeah, I kinda had that comin'. Same with Majora throwing his shoe at me for payback.

 **Beerus** : By the way, that Broly guy and 21...She was from the Time Patrollers of all things chasing him. If we get another Time Patroller out here, I swear…

 **Gowasu** with his video camera back on: Lord Beerus, I believe if you want to start Hakaiing everything, now would be a good time!

 **Beerus** : I'm sorry? (Turns around slowly and gets punched in the cheek) GAH!

Beerus falls right into Shin's arms like a lady and everyone faces quickly towards the new threat, El Hermano!

 **Whis** : Oh my.

 **El Hermano:** My name is El Hermano, and I've come from another timeline to ensure the Tournament of Power never happens by destroying the one named Son Goku.

Suddenly, another time portal opens up and another Sayain man much like Gohan hovers out of it.

 **Future Gohan** (Time Patroller): Ok. I'm here. The Saiyans from Absalon should be here som- (Raises eyebrows)

 **Everyone:** …

 **Future Gohan:** O-oh, sorry. Wrong timeline. (Warps back)

Yet another wormhole opens up and Future Trunks hops out with beer in his hands.

 **Drunk Future Trunks:** What'up, Daddy?

 **Vegeta** shocked: Trunks?!

 **Bulma** : What're you doing?!

 **Drunk Future Trunks:** I just came by to say it my birthday and Ma built a time portal after we up n' kill Black Goku, and (Burps), Mai n' I are gettin' are asses married. That sound got with yo?

 **Vegeta:** Oh my God!

More and more time portals open up, each spouting out more variations of characters than the last, some not even belonging to the anime like some samurai named Jack to the point where Beerus himself pops out of one in a nice black suit holding Shin in a wedding dress.

 **Shin and Beerus:** …

 **Wedding Shin:** Don't ask, don't tell. Just roll with it.

 **Majin Buu** (Everyone Absorbed) leaning to Goku: Ey. You got a nice power level, I see. Be a shame if someone were to...take it.

 **Goku** : ...Eeeeeughh...

 **Vegeta and Beerus** tugging their ears and hair: WTF is happening?!

 **Vados** next to Whis and Grand Priest: Should we intervene?

 **Grand Priest** chuckling: Hm...Well, I believe the situation will resolve itself.

 **Vados and Whis** grinning: Agreed.

 **Chi Chi:** My sons, I think it's about time for us to go.

 **Gohan** : Yeah. I forgot I'm missing an episode of my favorite show. They're about to show a teaser for its last arc!

 **Launch** : Yo, Bull, you mind if I hang with ya for a little bit?

 **Bulma** : Yep. Got plenty of space back at the lab. Hopefully our favorite Saiyan husbands can sort all this out before dinner.

 **Vegeta and Beerus** screaming at a high pitch: AAAAAAAAAGH!

"And so, our story ends. With the evil Frieza imprisoned once again, and Broly turned to the path of good, the multiverse and the course of history have been saved! But where did the Ultra Army go? And will they ever be needed in the future? We may never know. But one thing is for certain. If there's ever a major threat again, you know what to wish for when you summon the mighty Shenron! Que the theme song!"

 **Goku** : Stranger danger! It's sexual harassment and I don't have to take it!

 **Dragon Ball: Ultra Army**

 _By Frozarburst_

 _ **Inspired by Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **Concept inspired by Masakox's #Miggatenothingy**_

 _ **Jokes inspired by SSJ9K and Team Four Star**_

 **Cast**

 **Son Goku/Kakarot/Gokarot**

 **Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta/Widows Peak**

 **Son Gohan**

 **Majin Android 21 (Good)**

 **Absalon Gohan**

 **Bergamo**

 **Majora**

 **Hopp**

 **Sorrel**

 **Mai**

 **Korin**

 **Krillin/Cuball - Lost Track of Owned Count**

 **Hit**

 **Tien/Triclops**

 **Android 17**

 **Goten**

 **Kale**

 **Caulifla**

 **Shin/Supreme Kai**

 **Gowasu**

 **King Kai**

 **Bubbles**

 **King Yemma**

 **Elder Kai**

 **Kibito Kai**

 **Grand Priest**

 **Both Omni Kings/Zeno and their Attendants**

 **God of Destruction Broly**

 **God of Destruction Beerus**

 **Whis**

 **Vados**

 **Chi Chi**

 **Launch - Finally! She hot to do something!**

 **Bulma Briefs**

 **Trunks Briefs**

 **Piccolo**

 **Arale - The hero of the story**

 **Lord Frieza/Freezer/Freezypop**

 **The Sorbet Strikers - In memory of Sorbet**

 **Perfect Cell - See the Epilogue**

 **Queen 21/Majin 21 (Evil)**

 **Transformations Used**

 **Ultra Instinct - It's in the title**

 **Ultra Instinct Sign**

 **Super Saiyan God and Blue**

 **Ultra Blue/Shinka Blue**

 **Super Saiyans 1-3 And Berserk**

 **Golden Frieza**

 **3 and 4th form Frieza**

 **Aftermath**

" **Goku and Vegeta are left training once again for future fights. Vegeta believes that training an ultra army again would be a mistake, afraid to have another beat down where even Goku can't help; thus continuing their tradition of training by themselves."**

" **Tien and Krillin couldn't quite retain God Ki as well as Goku and vegeta can. But thankfully, they have gotten significantly stronger over the years and let Piccolo know about it so they can all keep up among the stronger levels; including Tien's partner Chiaotzu. To this day, however, Yamcha is still weaker than Super Saiyan."**

 **"After what Gohan did with the Ultra Army, he was commended personally by the Omni Kings for his heroism. The other universes greatly consider Gohan to be their ultimate hero along with the now missing Ultra Army."**

" **Frieza is now trapped in Hell and plans to escape with help from Cell to get back to the rest of his army for his next grand plan involving a different version of Broly."**

 _ **Burned out from Dragon Ball or anime in general? Check out my Toon Wars crossover series, or my Magiswords Trilogy.**_

 _ **Thank you to all my fans and viewers! Without your support, I would not be motivated to improve and continue to pursue my passion! Special thanks to reviewers and Deviantart favorites!**_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Back in Hell, Frieza strolls along the path of bloody tears with Cell beside him having a conversation.

 **Cell:** So, they got you again, huh?

 **Frieza:** Not exactly. (Strokes chin) But it's going to take me awhile to figure out how to leave this Hellhole. It seems we'll have to find a more complex way of escaping. Tell me, what's been going on while I was gone? You seem to be a lot stronger than before.

 **Cell:** Nothing except for that pink woman getting in the way and "taking the throne" as ruler of Hell. I was the only one who objected.

 **Frieza:** Wait, you're not talking about, that one?

 **Cell:** Oh, I am definitely talking about that one.

Cell and Frieza eavesdrop at a large crowd of various villains from all of Dragon Ball standing by for an announcement by the fountain of blood. Coming from above, the evil Majin 21 descends to the center of the fountain with a very sinister smile on her face licking her lips.

 **Evil 21:** My fellow subjects, your queen has returned. Hmhmhmhm…

 **Jeice:** Alright everyone! Let's do what we practiced and get ready for our daily dance of commemoration!

 **Commander Red:** Not this again…

 **Babidi:** I knew my precious Majin Buu was bad, but I didn't think the hot chick could be this cruel!

 **General Blue** : I dunno. I kinda like it.

 **Zarbon** chuckling: As do I!

 **Recoome** : What're ya grunts waitin' for?! Let's do this!

All the villains and demons start getting into an incredibly degrading dance ritual for 21, spreading their legs out, stretching, bending, and doing all sorts of poses much to her comedic delight. She takes so much joy in it while she eats ice cream with blood from the fountain that she aims at a guy and turns him into chocolate, causing everyone to freak out and dance faster!

 **Everyone:** AAAAAGH! FLEX! BEND! FLEX! BEND!

 **Frieza** hiding behind the corner with Cell: When we get out of here, I'm going to need you to bring Zarbon back for me. Only one of them is enough.

 **Cell:** Agreed.

 **Evil 21** : Hahahahaha. (Drops ice cream in fountain) AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

 _ **Frieza will return in Dragon Ball Super: Broly...Eventually.**_


End file.
